fairy land
by jhino
Summary: cerita tentang dunia peri dengan pairing af g bisa bikin n baca kalo tak anks.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gaahina**

 **Romance**

 **Story pure for Jhino**

A/N:

Cerita biasa ini merupakan request uri cingu, Ungu Violet. Semoga violet menyukainya. ^_^.

 **WARNING:** Cerita ini merupakan cerita fantasy dan OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita). If you don't like, don't read! Go away guys (by lav).

 **Happy reading**

Musim panas sudah berlangsung hampir sepuluh purnama tapi matahari seolah enggan beranjak dari langit Fairy Land, negeri para peri yang selalu ceria. Ribuan bunga Helianthusyang sedang tumbuh perlahan layu karena sinar matahari yang tidak berhenti. Bakal bunga yang seharusnya sudah mulai tumbuh harus terhambat karena hujan belum juga turun. Kemarau panjang sedang melanda.

Elfvarian, desa kecil bagian selatan Fairy Land, tidak jauh dari istana Queras **,** menjadi satu-satunya desa yang tengah dilanda kemarau panjang. Raja Rei dan Ratu Karurasudah berusaha keras membuat Elfvarian terguyur hujan dengan mendatangkan puluhan peri ahli sihir dari desa lain, namun belum mendatangkan hasil. Ribuan hektar padang bunga masih layu dan mati sebelum sempat mekar.

Banyak gunjingan miring yang mengatakan kalau kerajaan sedang terkena kutukan sehingga mengakibatkan penduduk desa menderita, tapi Pangeran Gaara, putra tunggal Yang Mulia Raja Rei dan Ratu Karura, membantahnya. Menurutnya kemarau panjang yang melanda Elfvarian hanya segelintir siklus perubahan iklim, tidak lebih.

"Ayah tidak usah khawatir, aku akan mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Hujan pasti akan kembali mengguyur Elfvarian." kata Pangeran Gaara kepada Yang Mulia Raja Rei suatu hari. Yang Mulia Ratu Karura tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian pergi dari kediaman sang pangeran dengan kepakan sayap ringan.

Saat itu, Raja Rei merasa memiliki keyakinan kalau rakyatnya akan kembali makmur, tapi setelah hampir delapan purnama berlalu hujan masih belum turun. Ditambah penyakit-penyakit aneh mulai menyerang Elfvarian, membuat keyakinan sang raja meluntur perlahan. Dan keyakinannya benar-benar hilang ketika desa-desa lain di Fairy Land ikut dilanda kemarau.

.

.

.

.

 **Di tempat lain...**

Malam mulai terasa membekukan ketika Hinata mengepak-kepak kecil memasuki salah satu kelopak bunga Helianthus yang menggantung terbalik. Makhluk mungil itu berpendar dalam kegelapan malam. Tubuh mungilnya menyerupai manusia, sama-sama memiliki dua tangan dan dua kaki sebesar dua ruas jari. Sayap kupu-kupunya yang transparan berkepak ringan dan berpendar keemasan. Kulit mereka seolah mengeluarkan cahaya.

Peri cantik itu terduduk lemah di salah satu sulur bunga yang menjuntai. Sayapnya terasa kebas setelah terbang hampir seharian penuh mengelilingi Fairy Land, mencari seorang peri penyihir yang menurut beberapa temannya bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi nihil. Sampai sayapnya nyaris patah, peri sihir itu tidak juga ditemukan.

"Hinata, kau sudah pulang?" Suara nyaring milik Ino memecah keheningan. Hinata menoleh, wajah sahabatnya itu menyembul kecil dari balik tumpukan kelopak bunga, lalu terbang rendah menghampiri Hinata. Hinata menggeleng lemah. Wajah cantiknya terlihat lesu dan tidak bertenaga.

Ino menarik napas panjang, tersenyum lebar. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pundak Hinata. "Jangan putus asa, besok masih bisa mencoba lagi."

Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Ino, Hinata menggeleng. "Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" lanjut Ino.

"Aku tidak lapar, Ino, aku penasaran." jawab Hinata menerawang. Pikirannya berputar mengingat pertemuan tidak terduganya dengan seekor semut ketika sedang berteduh di dahan pohon Apel.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino heran. Keningnya mengernyit samar. Tidak biasa melihat Hinata tercenung seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sahabatnya itu selalu terlihat ceria dan enerjik. Raut seriusnya hanya akan ditemukan ketika fokusnya terenggut sesuatu.

"Ino, apa kau percaya pada dongeng?"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak terlalu, kenapa?"

Hinata berpikir sebentar, kemudian menatap Ino. "Tadi siang aku bertemu seekor semut saat sedang berteduh. Aku menceritakan sedikit tentang Elfvarian, lalu…"

Ino memperhatikan Hinata yang terdiam, lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Hinata. "Lalu apa, Hinata?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Semut itu bilang, ada sebuah kitab yang bisa menjawab kenapa hujan tidak juga turun di Elfvarian, bahkan dia mengatakan tidak perlu mencari penyihir untuk memanggil hujan."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. "Kitab? Kitab apa?"

"Iluvatar."

Mata Ino membola seketika. Dengan cepat ia membungkam mulut supaya tidak berteriak. "I—iluvatar?"

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat dengan gaya ironis, menatap aneh pada Ino yang terkejut. "Kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan ucapanku?"

Ino menggeleng berulang. "Kau serius kalau semut itu menyebut Iluvatar?" Hinata mengangguk. "Bukan yang lain?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Hmm, aku tidak berniat membuatmu kecewa, Hinata, tapi kalau kau mau mencarinya sebaiknya lupakan."

Kening Hinata berlipat. "Kenapa?"

"Karena hanya ada satu tempat yang menyimpan kitab itu dengan sangat baik."

Mata Hinata berbinar senang. "Kau tahu, Ino? Di mana? Di mana aku bisa menemukan kitab itu?"

"Hmm… Perpustakaan Queras."

"Apa?!"

"Hinata, jangan gila! Kau tidak boleh ke sana, berbahaya! Kau bukan pahlawan yang harus menyelamatkan dunia, kau itu.."

Hinata sama sekali tidak menggubris larangan-larangan Ino. Setelah semalaman ia berpikir keras sampai-sampai tidak tidur, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi perpustakaan istana. _Ok,_ ini memang ide gila, tapi ia tidak akan tenang kalau rasa penasarannya belum terjawab. Dan lagi tidak mungkin ia terus-terusan diam melihat desanya kering kerontang, lama-lama ia juga bisa mati kekeringan.

"Hinata, kau dengar aku, tidak? Jangan sok, ayolah, kau hanya peri biasa, sama sekali tidak punya keahlian sihir atau perang, kau bisa mat..."

"Ino, ayolah, aku hanya berniat melihat kitab itu, bukan mencurinya. Lagi pula kau akan menemaniku, maka..."

"Apa?! Menemani?! _Oh_ , Hinata, jangan sinting! Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana para peri penjaga itu? Mereka menjaga pintu perpustakaan dengan sangat garang, seperti babi hutan yang kelaparan."

Aktifitas Hinata terhenti. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan Ino sambil menarik napas. Sayapnya mengepak pelan. "Jadi, kau tidak mau menemaniku?"

Ino ikut menarik napas, terbang kecil menghampiri Hinata. "Bukan tidak mau, Hinata, tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana peri-peri itu menjaga pintu istana. Kita bukan siapa-siapa, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa masuk ke sana…"

Ya, Ino benar. Perpustakaan Queras sangat terjaga dan yang bisa memasuki tempat itu hanya orang-orang tertentu, raja saja belum tentu bisa masuk. Apalagi penjagaan di pintu masuk sangat ketat tidak mungkin mereka berdua bisa menerobosnya tanpa keahlian.

"Hinata, untuk kali ini, dengarkan aku…"

Hinata menatap sendu Ino. Bukan. Ia bukan tidak mau mendengarkan Ino, perkataan sahabatnya semua benar, tapi… rasa ingin menolong dan penasarannya terlalu tinggi. Baiklah, lupakan alasan pertama. Karena sebenarnya rasa penasarannya lah yang lebih memuncak dan satu alasan yang membuatnya harus ke sana. Harus.

"Ino, apa kau tidak kasihan melihat penduduk desa kita kelaparan karena semua ladang bunga mengering? Apa kau tidak mau lagi tidur dengan suhu normal seperti dulu? Apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana bahagianya melihat peri-peri kecil mulai lahir di setiap kelopak Helianthus yang semi mekar? Apa kau..."

Baiklah, Hinata tidak tahan kalau mendengar bagaimana pemandangan ketika peri-peri baru berdatangan. Sangat indah dan mengagumkan. " _Ok_ , cukup, aku ikut!"

 _Well_ , Ino sudah terlanjur menjawab, dan ia yakin setelah ini bahaya akan mengekori mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

 **Another place..**

Suasana di istana Queras mendadak hening saat Pangeran Gaara menurunkan titahnya. Pangeran tampan itu agaknya sudah lelah dengan semua usahanya yang hanya mengandalkan prajurit istana, dan sekarang waktunya ia turun tangan.

"Pangeran, apa maksud Pangeran?"

Yang Mulia Ratu Karura menatap cemas pada putranya. Berharap sang putra mau menarik kembali ucapannya. Begitu pun dengan sang raja yang hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Pangeran bermata jade hari ini, tapi mimpi semalam membuat matanya terbuka. Mimpi yang seperti menunjukkan jalan keluar dari masalah kerajaan dan desanya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin, tapi mendengar perkataan seekor semut yang ditemuinya di dalam mimpi membuatnya berpikir.

Sebenarnya juga, Pangeran Gaara tidak begitu percaya pada dongeng atau cerita-cerita mitos yang banyak berkembang di kalangan rakyatnya, tapi setelah mimpi semalam ia jadi berpikir, bahwa tidak menutup kemungkinan jalan keluar dari kekeringan yang melanda desanya bisa teratasi dengan mempercayai sebuah dongeng lama yang hampir tenggelam.

Dalam mimpi itu, seekor semut mengatakan kalau tidak perlu mencari peri ahli sihir atau peri ahli lainnya, yang perlu dicari Pangeran berambut merah bata itu hanya lah sebuah kitab yang tersimpan dengan baik di perpustakaan istana.

Kitab Iluvatar **.**

Kitab yang hampir satu abad penuh tidak pernah lagi tersentuh. Kitab keramat peninggalan para tetua Queras. Kitab yang berisi banyak rahasia pengobatan, ilmu sihir putih dan gelap, para bangsa Centaur lama yang sudah tidak pernah muncul di dataran Fairy Land, dan klan Valinor, malaikat penjaga bersayap putih bercahaya.

Seumur hidupnya, Pengeran Gaara tidak pernah melihat atau bahkan mendengar adanya kitab Iluvatar. Seumur-umur baru semalam ia mendengar nama itu. Kalau saja semut itu tidak memberitahunya, sampai kapan pun telinganya akan sangat awam dari kata Iluvatar. Menurut si semut, jawaban atas permasalahan apa saja akan terjawab dalam kitab tersebut, tanpa terkecuali. Dan mungkin Iluvatar akan menjadi satu-satunya jalan terakhir untuk bisa mendatangkan hujan.

Pangeran Gaara mendesah berat, terbang rendah mendekati Ratu Karura, lalu duduk menekuk lutut di hadapan sang ibu.

"Ibu tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya mengunjungi perpustakaan sebentar. Setelah aku menemukan kitab itu, aku janji akan cepat kembali."

"Tapi perpustakaan Queras dijaga ketat, Pangeran. Tidak sembarang peri bisa masuk ke sana. Peri penjaga di sana terkenal buas dan galak. Ibu hanya khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padamu…"

Pangeran Gaara mengenggam jemari ibunya erat, seolah mengisyaratkan untuk percaya padanya. "Sudah ku katakan, Ibu tidak perlu cemas, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu biarkan Sasori dan Sasuke mengawalmu. Kemampuan mereka sedikit mengurangi kekhawatiranku."

Suara baritone Raja Rei memecah kesenyapan sementara yang sempat tercipta antara Pangeran Gaara dan Ratu Karura. Keduanya saling menatap kemudian tersenyum mahruf.

"Baiklah, Ayah…"

 **Perpustakaan Queras...**

Hinata dan Ino terbang hati-hati di atas langit perpustakaan Queras. Dalam jarak pandang mereka, para peri penjaga terlihat sangat waspada. Terbang kesana-kesini sambil membawa tongkat sihir berujung besi. Mata mereka awas, siap menangkap bayangan apa saja yang melintas di sekitar perpustakaan Queras.

Ino menggigit bibirnya cemas. Dari tadi ia terbang hilir-mudik di belakang Hinata, takut kalau-kalau bayangannya tertangkap para peri penjaga.

"Ino, kalau kau tidak bisa diam, kita akan mati tertangkap!" Hinata mendesis kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Lehernya nyaris patah hanya karena memperhatikan Ino yang gemetar. Ia tahu, Ino takut, tapi bisa kan tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya, bikin kesal saja.

"Hinata, apa kau yakin tetap akan meneruskan misi ini?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia berbalik dan menghampiri Ino, mengenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya terbang lebih tinggi, bersembunyi di balik ranting pohon yang ditutupi daun.

Ino memperhatikan Hinata yang terdiam dan menghela napas panjang. "Hinata..?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Ino? Sebenarnya… aku tidak terlalu penasaran pada rumor penduduk yang mengatakan kalau desa kita terkena kutukan. Aku juga sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ucapan semut itu atau pun pada kemarau panjang yang melanda desa kita, selama aku masih bisa bertahan hidup, bagiku sudah cukup. Tapi…"

Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku bajunya. Sebuah kalung berbandul liontin berbentuk keping biji matahari.

"Ini adalah bibit Helianthus emas peninggalan mendiang ibuku. Sebelum beliau meninggal, ia sempat berpesan padaku kalau bibit ini harus bisa tumbuh, karena jika nanti Helianthus emas itu mekar, akan menghasilkan biji bunga yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Bibi Kurenai. Kau tahu kan kalau hanya bibi Kurenai yang aku punya. Bibi Kurenai sudah seperti ibuku dan aku ingin menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Tapi sayangnya hanya biji Helianthus emas yang bisa mengobati sakitnya."

"Sementara, kau juga tahu kalau air untuk bisa membuat Helianthus emas tumbuh tinggi hanyalah guyuran hujan secara berkala. Suhu udara juga harus lembab dan hangat. Kandungan dalam tanah untuk menanam Helianthus harus mangandung banyak garam dan air. Sedangkan cuaca saat ini sangat buruk untuk menanam Helianthus emas."

Ino terdiam mendengarnya dan ikut merasa sedih. Ia tahu dan sangat mengenal Hinata, mereka tumbuh besar bersama. Ia juga tahu bagaimaan sedihnya Hinata saat ayah dan ibunya pergi untuk selamanya. Dan hanya Bibi Kurenai lah saudara sedarah yang Hinata miliki.

"Dan, aku tidak mungkin hanya diam menunggu sampai hujan turun sendiri. Aku takut kalau hujan tidak pernah turun lagi dan penyakit bibi Kurenai semakin parah. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya, Ino…"

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hinata benar. Sesuatu tidak akan berubah kalau tidak ada kemauan dari diri sendiri untuk mengubahnya. Begitu pun dengan penyakit bibi Kurenai, tidak mungkin bisa sembuh kalau tidak diobati.

Ino mendesah, tersenyum tipis. Kemudian melepas pita panjang yang dijadikannya ikat rambut pirangnya kepada Hinata. "Menurut Nenek penjual madu di ujung jalan, ketakutan itu harus dilawan. Dan aku titipkan pita keberanian ini untukmu."

Hinata mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu, Ino?"

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian para peri penjaga itu, saat mereka lengah, kau harus cepat masuk. Ingat, waktumu hanya lima menit, oke?"

"Sebentar." Hinata menahan tangan Ino yang hendak terbang, menatap penuh sepasang mata kebiruan milik Ino. "Ino, kau serius?"

"Kita hanya berdua, Hinata. Kalau bukan kau, pasti aku. Tapi kau tahu kan, aku tidak punya alasan kuat untuk masuk ke sana, dan satu-satunya yang mungkin hanya kau."

Hinata terdiam. Sepasang bola mata ungu pucatnya masih enggan baranjak dari iris kebiruan Ino.

"Jangan cemas, Hinata, aku akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku."

"Tapi, Ino, apa… kau yakin?"

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Tidak pernah seyakin ini."

.

.

.

.

"Pangeran, awas!"

Sasori menarik tangan Pangeran Gaara cepat, menghindari jarum tipis beracun yang hampir mendarat liar di sayap sang pangeran, lalu mengajak Pangeran Gaara untuk bersembunyi di balik dedaunan.

Di hadapan mereka sedang tersaji pemandangan menggelikan dimana Ino yang terbang membabi buta menghindari serangan para peri penjaga perpustakaan Queras. In berteriak kalap. Gerakannya yang lincah selalu berhasil menghindari senjata-senjata yang dilemparkan para peri penjaga, membuat peri-peri itu menggeram kesal.

Sasuke yang terbang berjaga-jaga di belakang Pangeran Gaara dan Sasori, mendekat. "Pangeran, apa pangeran lihat, jendela kecil di atap perpustakaan terbuka, sepertinya ada yang baru saja masuk ke sana."

Pangeran Gaara mengikuti arah tunjuk Sasuke, dan senyum samar terulas di bibirnya. "Sepertinya begitu." Kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk terbang.

"Pangeran mau kemana?" tanya Sasori.

Pangeran Gaara mendelik. "Tentu saja masuk, kau pikir apa lagi, huh?"

"Pangeran tidak boleh masuk sendiri, kami harus menemani Pangeran," sambung Sasuke.

"Ck! Peri penjaga cerewet!" Ketus pangeran Gaara

"Tidak, kalian tunggu saja di sini, aku akan masuk sendiri. Kalau dalam satu jam aku tidak kembali, kalian harus memanggil para pengawal untuk menghancurkan perpustakaan ini, kalian mengerti?"

Belum sempat Sasori dan Sasuke menjawab, Pangeran Gaara sudah lebih dulu melesat terbang, masuk ke celah jendela atap perpustakaan yang terbuka tanpa mencuri perhatian para peri penjaga.

Ya, dan perjalanan tidak terduga akan segera menantang.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menginjak pelan di atas rak-rak buku yang berdebu. Melangkah pelan di pinggir-pinggir jejeran buku. Sesekali terbatuk kalau-kalau ada debu menyebalkan yang menyumbat hidungnya.

"Astaga, tempat ini berdebu sekali," desisnya di keheningan ruangan yang pengap. Sepasang mata ungu pucatnya menyusuri dengan teliti jejeran buku, membaca setiap judul buku yang tertulis timbul menggunakan huruf **elf** , huruf kuno Fairy Land.

KRIIIEEEKK…

Hinata kontan mendelik saat suara deritan buku menusuk indera pendengarnya. Ia melangkah mundur dan bersembunyi di sela-sela jejeran buku yang kosong.

Lamat-lamat suara kepakan sayap terdengar. Hinata semakin bersembunyi dalam. Matanya bergerilya liar mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata.

Ia menahan napas saat sekelebat bayangan melintas. Oh, tidak, itu pasti peri penjaga, pikirnya. Remasan di ujung baju daunnya semakin menjadi saat bayangan itu semakin dekat. Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku!

"Siapa di sana?" itu suara peri penjaga.

SREETT

SREET

BUGH

"KYA—mmph!"

"Jangan berteriak, atau kita berdua akan ketahuan."

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Sampai suara peri penjaga tidak lagi terdengar, tangan yang membekap mulut Hinata terlepas. Lantas saja Hinata mengambil napas banyak-banyak.

"Hosh hosh hosh… kau mau membunuhku, huh?! Seenaknya saja membekap mulutku tanpa permisi, kau pikir kau siapa?!"

Sosok di hadapan Hinata itu hanya mengangkat alis, menatap aneh wajah Hinata yang memerah. "Siapa kau?" tanya balik sosok itu.

Hinata berdecak. "Harusnya itu kalimatku, Tuan! Aku yang lebih dulu masuk ke sini. Siapa kau?" ketusnya tajam.

 _'Siapa kau? Ck! Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalku di Fairy Land, Peri bodoh!'_

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Hinata penuh selidik.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya balik sosok di hadapan Hinata, Hinata menggeleng. "Benar-benar tidak pernah melihat wajah tampanku?"

 _Oh_ , ayolah, Pangeran Gaara, jangan bercanda di situasi yang tidak tepat!

"Memangnya siapa kau sampai aku harus mengenalmu? Kau bukan pangeran dari Queras, kan? Dan apa tadi, tampan? Sepertinya kau butuh kaca, Tuan." tantang Hinata sinis, lalu keluar dari persembunyian sambil tersenyum meremehkan dan kembali menyusuri jejeran buku.

Pangeran Gaara menganga tidak percaya, lalu menggeram jengkel. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang tidak mengenali siapa dirinya dan tidak mengakui ketampanannya. Ini penghinaan namanya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" Pangeran Gaara ikut keluar dari persembunyian, mengepak pelan di belakang Hinata.

Hinata berbalik. "Aku?" tanyanya retorik.

Pangeran Gaara berdecak. "Bukan, bayangan di belakangmu!" tukasnya jengkel. Hinata hanya mengangkat malas bahunya, kemudian kembali menyusuri rak.

"Hei, tentu saja kau yang kumaksud! Kau pikir ada siapa lagi di sini, heh?!" Hinata menutup kedua telinganya, menatap geram Pangeran Gaara yang berteriak kesal.

"Tidak perlu berteriak, aku tidak tuli!"

Ya, ya, baiklah, Hinata… teruskan gayamu.

Menggeram jengkel, Pangeran Gaara terbang mendahului Hinata, lalu berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Menatap meremehkan sambil bersidekap angkuh. "Siapa kau?"

Hinata berjengit kaget. Kedua bola matanya berputar malas. " Lady Hinata, biasa dipanggil Hinata."

"Ehem, lalu…" Pangeran Gaara sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Sepasang jade terangnya meneliti gadis itu dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, membuat Hinata jengah.

"Apa?" tantang Hinata melotot.

"Lupakan."

Cih! Dasar aneh!

Keduanya lalu melanjutkan menyusuri jejeran rak dan buku sambil terus waspada. Mengamati dengan teliti setiap judul buku yang menyembul.

"Buku apa yang kau cari?"

Hinata mendapati suara baritone menggema di sampingnya. Ia mendelik dengan alis terangkat. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus. Kemudian duduk di ujung lembaran kertas yang tercecer, meregangkan otot kaki.

Pangeran Gaara mengikuti Hinata, duduk bersila di sampingnya. Tidak ada yang bicara. Keduanya sama-sama lelah setelah hampir setengah jam berkeliling.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata terlonjak. Ia baru ingat kalau Ino belum juga menyusulnya. Pasti Ino masih sibuk menghadapi para peri penjaga.

Hinata berjengit bangun. Tapi gerakannya yang mendadak membuat langkahnya goyah dan menginjak lembaran kertas yang licin. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya limbung. Namun, ujung sepatu daunnya yang licin membuatnya tergelincir. Pangeran Gaara yang berada di sampingnya reflek mengulurkan tangan, namun gerakannya yang juga tidak disertai keseimbangan, malah membuatnya ikut terpelanting.

Gesekan kertas yang keduanya duduki terdengar meluncur cepat, menukik mengikuti arah angin yang kencang, melibas apa saja di sekitarnya hingga tampak seperti kibasan rambut. Mereka berteriak bersama, lalu kemudian suara berdebum dan suara rintihan mengakhiri sesi terjun bebas yang menyakitkan setelah sebelumnya hujan debu dan kertas saling berlomba.

Hinata mengerang keras. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri, terutama pantatnya. Pantatnya terasa kebas.

"Apa tidak ada pendaratan yang lebih mulus dari ini?"

Suara baritone di sampingnya membuat Hinata menoleh. Ah, iya. Dia lupa. Dia tidak jatuh sendirian.

"Ada, kalau kau mau mengulangi aksi jatuh tadi sekali lagi," sahut Hinata datar. Sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang penuh debu.

"Hei, hentikan! Kau mengotori wajahku, Bodoh!" protes Pangeran Gaara.

Tubuh Hinata berbalik seketika dan melotot marah. "Kalau kau merasa pintar sebaiknya tutup mulut besarmu itu dan cepat berdiri! Kau merasa laki-laki, bukan? Bersikaplah seperti laki-laki, bukan anak perempuan yang lemah! Dasar menyebalkan!" setelah mengatakannya, Hinata cepat-cepat pergi. Berlama-lama dengan orang seperti laki-laki itu membuatnya cepat naik darah. Astaga…

Kali ini Pangeran Gaara tidak memprotes. Mulutnya cukup mencibir tanpa suara dan mengepak pelan di belakang Hinata. Suasana yang mereka telusuri saat ini berbeda dari sebelumnya dan terasa dingin. Dinding berbatu yang seolah tak berujung membuat mereka harus waspada. Hening yang mengepung membuat keadaan terkesan mistis, ditambah pencahayaannya yang kurang. Beberapa kali mereka sempat dikejutkan kelelawar yang terbang tinggi di atas mereka. Makhluk nocturnal itu benar-benar mengancam dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tubuh kecil mereka bisa disangka makanan.

"Hei, sebenarnya kita ada dimana?" suara Pangeran Gaara menggaung sampai jauh, memaksa Hinata memelototinya. Tapi Pangeran berambut merah itu tidak ambil pusing.

"Hei, kau mendengarku, kan? Sebenarnya kita ada di mana saat ini?"

Hinata memutar bola mata jengah, malas menanggapi. Dan tanpa perduli terus mengepak.

"Kau tuli ya? Apa jatuh tadi membuat otakmu jadi idiot?"

Mendengar kata idiot yang ditujukan padanya, mau tidak mau membuat Hinata berbalik. Wajahnya dipasang datar dengan sebelah alis terangkat penuh intimidasi. Mendapati sosok di depannya dengan ekspresi mengerikan, Pangeran Gaara buru-buru tercengir, seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Hehehehe aku hanya merasa perlu tahu dimana kita sekarang," kata Pangeran Gaara berusaha santai. Hinata berdecak jengkel, "Dengar! Kalau aku tahu ada dimana kita saat ini, aku pasti akan memberitahumu. Mulutmu cukup membuat telingaku panas, kalau kau mau tahu! Dan, ah, satu lagi. Jangan memanggilku 'hei', aku punya nama. Mengerti?!"

Pangeran Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu asal. Wajahnya berubah datar dan terkesan malas. Gadis di depannya selalu berkata dengan berapi-api dan alisnya selalu terangkat. Kentara sekali luar biasa galaknya gadis itu.

Mendapati sahutan yang benar-benar membuatnya geram, Hinata berusaha meredam kekesalannya. Rasanya ubun-ubunnya sudah mendidih. Benar-benar menguras emosi berbicara dengan laki-laki di depannya ini. Tanpa mau menjawab apapun lagi, dia berbalik dan kembali mengepak pelan. Namun, baru beberapa detik berselang, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang menembus lurus. Cahaya yang awalnya hanya sebuah titik kini perlahan melebar seperti cahaya lorong waktu. Mereka sampai harus menutupi mata mereka dari cahaya yang kelewat terang itu, sampai beberapa detik kemudian, keadaan berlalu hening dan suasana terasa normal lagi. mereka mulai membuka mata dan menajamkan penglihatan pada cahaya terang di hadapan mereka. Kening mereka bertaut saat sama-samar mulai terlihat seseorang keluar dari pusat cahaya terang itu, diiringi wangi semerbak dari ratusan Helianthus yang mulai mekar.

Seorang wanita super cantik, dengan rambut panjang menjuntai dan gaun daun berwarna merah muda, serta sayap keunguan yang menempel di punggungnya yang sudah tentu menambah kecantikan luar biasa wanita itu terlihat mengepak pelan mendekati mereka. mereka kira, wanita itu sama seperti mereka, masih sejenis peri. Tapi melihat ukuran tubuhnya yang semakin didekati semakin telihat besar dan jangkung, membuat mereka berdua sedikit bergidik dan mulai mundur pelan teratur. Hei, apakah dia raksasa?

"Sayangnya aku bukan raksasa, Pangeran Gaara," tukas peri cantik itu dengan senyum meneduhkan. Pangeran Gaara sempat terkikuk karena apa yang ada dalam otaknya bisa ditebak dengan jelas. Sementara Hinata hanya diam memperhatikan. Betapa peri itu sangat cantik. Benar-benar cantik.

"Terima kasih, Hinata… kau juga cantik," kata peri itu, seolah mampu membaca pikiran gadis berambut indigo. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Tapi mengingat apa yang menjadi panggilannya pada sosok di sampingnya membuat Hinata mengangkat sebelah alis tidak percaya. "Kau… seorang pangeran?" tanyanya masih tidak percaya. Pangeran Gaara tersenyum miring, seolah bangga pada diri sendiri. "Ya, aku seorang pangeran. Aku pangeran dari Kerajaan Queras." katanya pongah. Hinata tersenyum meremehkan. Apa? Pangeran? Jangan bercanda. Tidak ada pangeran sebodoh dia, kan?

Peri cantik itu hanya tersenyum melihat perang batin yang disalurkan melalui tatapan tajam antara Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata. Keduanya tampak saling menghina dan merendahkan.

"Sepertinya kalian tersesat, bukan begitu?"

Suara halus nan lembut milik peri cantik itu menggema, memecah perang dingin antara mereka. Keduanya saling menatap lagi kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa tahu siapa kami? Apa kau seorang peri ahli sihir?" pertanyaan polos yang diajukan Hinata kontan membuat peri cantik di depannya tertawa kecil. Sebelah tangannya melemparkan dua helai daun yang masing-masing jatuh tepat di atas telapak tangan Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata. Mereka kembali saling menatap dengan raut bingung.

"Namaku Sakura Valor, peri penjaga dari bangsa Valor, bangsa peri mulia. Aku adalah utusan langsung dari para Eldar, Peri Bintang, untuk menjadi peri utama penjaga Perpustakaan Queras. Dan saat ini kalian ada di kediamanku, di Atarasse Landous. Aku tidak paham kenapa bisa kalian ada di sini. Karena jelas, tidak sembarang peri bisa masuk ke sini, kecuali ada panggilan khusus yang menjadi tugas kalian," terang peri cantik itu. "Apa yang menyebabkan kalian datang ke tempat ini?"

"Kitab Iluvatar," sahut mereka bersamaan. Sakura Valor sempat dibuat terdiam mendengar jawaban kedua peri di hadapannya. Keningnya mengernyit dalam. "Kitab Iluvatar?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Ya." Sekali lagi, Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata menyahut berbarengan.

"Tahu darimana kalian tentang kitab itu?" sekali lagi Sakura bertanya. Tapi, bukannya mendapat jawaban, pertanyaannya malah dibalas pertanyaan lagi oleh Pangeran Gaara, "Kau tahu dimana keberadaan kitab itu?"

Sakura menatap mereka bergantian yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah penuh harap. Tatapannya dalam dan tajam. "Tidak. Tahu atau tidak, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada kalian," sahut Sakura datar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kami tidak boleh tahu?" Kali ini Hinata yang bertanya. Wajahnya terkesan lelah.

"Kalian hanyalah peri biasa tanpa kekuatan dan kemampuan apapun. Dan Kitab Iluvatar bukanlah kitab biasa. Untuk menemukannya membutuhkan keahlian dan pengorbanan yang luar biasa. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian pulang. Tidak ada gunanya kalian berlama-lama disini."

"Dari jawabanmu mengartikan bahwa kau tahu dimana keberadaan kitab itu, aku benar?" cecar Pangeran Gaara, di sampingnya Hinata mengangguk setuju. Sakura Valor terdiam. Sepasang mata emerald indahnya menelisik Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata secara bergantian. Tidak ada yang bersuara hingga kemudian Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Ini bukan tempat kalian. Sebaiknya kalian pulang," katanya lemah.

"Apa katamu, pulang?" Hinata menyahut cepat. Dagunya terangkat tinggi. Wajahnya dipenuhi rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba mengepung, kemudian decakkan jengkel keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau tahu, untuk bisa masuk ke perpustakaan ini, aku telah mengorbankan nyawa sahabatku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah sekarang dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Dan sekarang, dengan gampangnya kau menyuruhku untuk pulang? Hahaha maaf sekali, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa pulang tanpa membawa hasil!" jawab Hinata tegas dan penuh penekanan. Pangeran Gaara yang ada di sampingnya, sedikit terkejut dengan sahutan Hinta. Gadis itu sebenarnya bodoh atau sok berani, sih?

Sakura menarik napas panjang sekali lagi dan mengembuskannya kasar. Dua mkahluk di depannya sama-sama keras kepala. "Tapi, bagaimanapun usaha kalian, kalian tidak akan bisa menemukan kitab itu. Kitab Iluvatar adalah kitab kuno yang tidak pernah ditemukan semenjak puluhan abad lalu dan tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya," sahutnya lembut. "Kalian tidak akan bisa…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kami tidak bisa menemukannya?" serobot Pangeran Gaara, sama tidak sabarnya dengan Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum kecil meremehkan. "Kalian pikir kalian siapa?" tanyanya menatap tajam Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata. Sebelum melanjutkan, sepasang sayap indahnya mengepak lebih dekat. "Baik. Aku akan memberitahu dimana keberadaan Iluvatar asalkan beritahu aku satu-satunya alasan kuat yang membuatku harus mengatakannya. Ingat, hanya satu jawaban."

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Hinata lantas mengepak maju. Bagaimanapun dia harus bisa menemukan kitab itu dan mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "Aku harus menemukan kitab itu karena satu-satunya jalan yang bisa membuat penyakit Bibi Kurenai...hmm… adalah…"

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa kelu, merasa alasannya tidak cukup kuat. Dilihat dari sebelah sisipun, alasannya agak egois. Dia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Hinata menarik napas dan mundur perlahan, kembali mensejajarkan diri dengan Pangeran Gaara. Wajahnya tertunduk lemah. Pangeran Gaara yang melihatnya, menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan alasanmu?" Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya merasa alasanku tidak cukup kuat. Mungkin alasanmu bisa lebih meyakinkan. Jadi, kau saja. Katakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya," kata Hinata.

Kedua alis Pangeran Gaara terangkat seirama. "Hah? Kau yakin? Kau bercanda ya?"

Kepala Hinata terangkat dan menatap tajam Pangera Gaara. "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai alasanmu tidak bisa diterima. Itu harga mati untuk kesempatanku yang kuberikan padamu. Jadi, gunakan dengan baik. Pikirkan alasan paling bagus kalau kau tidak mau pulang tanpa kepala."

Pangeran Gaara sempat bergidik ngeri mendengar sahutan Hinata. Mata gadis itu saat mengatakannya terkesan menakutkan dan mengerikan, hingga kemudian dia mengangguk dan perlahan mengepak maju, mendekati Sakura yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Sebelum bersuara, Pangeran Gaara berdeham pelan, mencoba agar tidak kelihatan gugup. Kemudian wajahnya mendongak mantap dan menatap lekat sepasang mata emerald milik Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus menemukan Kitab Iluvatar adalah… untuk mengembalikan kesejahteraan rakyatku. Selama lebih dari delapan purnama hujan tidak pernah datang. Hal itu membuat negeriku kekeringan dan menderita. Beberapa penyakit mulai tersebar dan bibit bunga baru terpaksa mati karena kurangnya kadar air. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan negeriku lumpuh perlahan, aku tidak bisa. Kesejahteraan mereka adalah hal utama yang menjadi tugasku. Jadi, bagaimanapun, aku harus bisa menemukan kitab Iluvatar dan mendapatkan cara agar hujan bisa kembali mengguyur negeriku."

Jawaban tegas dan meyakinkan yang diberikan Pangeran Gaara membuat Sakura tersenyum samar. Matanya beralih pada Hinata yang memasang wajah harap-harap cemas.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sakura, Pangeran Gaara mengangguk, "Ya."

"Baiklah, Pangeran Gaara. Alasan yang kau berikan cukup membuatku terkesan. Dan sepertinya kau wajib berterimakasih pada Hinata yang sudah memberikan kesempatannya untukmu." kata Sakura, mengundang senyum lega di wajah Hinata dan senyum terima kasih dari Pangeran Gaara.

Sakura kembali bersuara, kali ini lebih tegas dan datar. "Aku tidak akan mengulur waktu kalian. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Daun yang ada di tangan kalian adalah kunci untuk bisa memasuki hutan tergelap yang pernah ada. Hutan Marygold. Hutan itu adalah hutan terlarang yang cukup berbahaya. Kitab Iluvatar ada di kedalaman hutan itu, kalian bisa menemukannya di sana. Tetapi, untuk bisa sampai ke tempat kitab Iluvatar berada, terlebih dahulu kalian harus menemukan tiga pusaka yang merupakan satu-satunya cara bagi kalian untuk bisa membuka kitab tersebut. Tiga pusaka itu adalah kata kunci untuk membuka Iluvatar. Jika kalian bisa mengumpulkan ketiga pusaka itu sebelum matahari terbenam di barat, maka kalian akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan. Tapi jika tidak, maaf… aku tidak bisa mengembalikan kalian ke sini."

"Maksudmu… kami bisa saja mati di sana kalau tidak bisa menemukan tiga pusaka itu, begitu?" tanya Hinata, Sakura mengangguk dua kali.

"Apa saja tiga pusaka itu?" tanya Pangeran Gaara bersemangat.

"Tiga pusaka itu adalah tongkat keberanian, cermin kejujuran dan mahkota kesetiaan. Temukan ketiganya sebelum matahari terbenam di hari yang sama."

Jawaban Sakura mengundang kerutan di kening Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara. Pusaka macam apa itu? Mereka baru mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu kalian tanyakan. Berhati-hatilah di dalam Marygold. Kepercayaan, kesabaran dan keegoisan kalian akan dipermainkan disana. Pintar-pintarlah saling menjaga dan mengingatkan."

Tepat setelah Sakura mengatakannya, sebuah pintu cahaya asing, berwarna biru saphire muncul tepat di samping Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara. Keduanya berjengit kaget.

"Itu adalah gerbang kalian menuju Hutan Marygold. Teruslah bersama dan berhati-hatilah. Lakukan apa yang menurut hati kalian ingin lakukan. Lakukan sebaik mungkin dan dengan cepat."

Selepas itu, Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara saling bertatapan, lalu mengangguk tegas. Keduanya siap. Meski apapun yang akan mereka hadapi, mereka hanya harus terus bersama. Ya. Dan, setelah melewati pintu cahaya tersebut, sebuah dunia yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya akan menjadi hunian baru yang membuat mereka ditempa sekuat tenaga. Antara harus terus melangkah atau menyerah cukup sampai disitu.

TBC

Thanks:

Terima kasih untuk adik kecilku yang mencarikan film tahun 1993 berjudul "fern Gully" yang sangat membantuku dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Joungmal gomawo lavly.^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gaahina**

 **Romance**

 **Story pure for Jhino**

A/N:

Cerita biasa ini merupakan request uri cingu, Ungu Violet. Semoga violet menyukainya. ^_^.

 **WARNING:** Cerita ini merupakan cerita fantasy dan OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita). If you don't like, don't read! Go away guys (by lav).

 **HAPPY READING**

Sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari batuan marmer berbentuk lingkaran besar yang dikelilingi milyaran kelopak daun gugur berwarna kuning kemerahan, menjadi hal pertama yang dilihat Pangeran Gaara setelah melewati pintu teleportasi. Kepalanya terasa pening dan berat. Ditambah dengan pendaratan yang lumayan sakit semakin membuatnya merasa seperti baru saja dijebloskan dari ujung tebing ke dasar paling dalam. Namun bedanya, keadaan sekarang begitu terang-benderang.

Pangeran Gaara mengedarkan mata ke sekeliling, menyisiri apa saja yang ada guna mendapatkan sedikit tanda bahwa tempat yang dipijaknya saat ini bukanlah neraka. Bukan juga surga, karena dia belum siap. Kepalanya terangkat saat mendengar kepakan keras burung-burung yang terbang berkelompok. Tapi keningnya mengernyit saat melihat burung-burung itu terlihat terlalu besar untuk dikatakan sebagai burung. Dari ukurannya saja, dia bisa memperkirakan kalau burung-burung itu mungkin setinggi manusia. Dan sayapnya terlalu panjang. Berwarna hitam legam. Pangeran Gaara bisa menerka kalau burung itu adalah burung hantu, atau sejenis burung elang, ah atau mungkin Rajawali. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah… apakah ada burung seukuran manusia?

Pertanyaan di benaknya dipaksa lebur bersama suara derak ranting yang terinjak. Pangeran Gaara langsung membalik badan. Dan betapa matanya saat ini membola maksimal. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang perempuan tinggi berparas cantik, mengenakan baju dari daun berwarna kuning sedikit oranye dengan ikat pinggang sebuah pita berwarna hijau zamrud. Rambutnya ungu kehitaman panjang itu melewati bahu dan kulitnya seputih salju. Dari jauh saja Pangeran Gaara bisa mencium aroma tubuh perempuan itu. Kulitnya yang mengilat terlihat jelas terawat dan lembut. Untuk beberapa detik, Pangeran Gaara tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Dia terlalu terpesona. Di hadapannya saat ini pastilah seorang Dewi yang turun dari Kahyangan. Iya, pasti begitu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Pangeran Gaara mengernyit dalam keterpesonaaannya. Suara itu tidak asing. Suara galak dan judes yang beberapa waktu tadi terus meneriakinya dengan nada ketus. Suara khas dari peri biasa yang bodoh dan—

"Ternyata kau memang benar-benar tuli."

Nah, kan. Suara itu lagi. Tapi tidak mungkin suara itu milik perempuan di hadapannya, kan? Karena perempuan itu—

Mata Pangeran Gaara semakin terbuka ketika menyadari satu hal yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

Perempuan cantik di depannya saat ini memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan peri biasa yang bodoh itu.

"K-kau—" suara Pangeran Gaara agak serak. Telunjuknya terangkat tidak yakin. Yang ada di hadapannya ini—ah! Bagaimanapun, perempuan ini memang peri biasa yang bodoh itu. Dan kini tatapan Pangeran Gaara memindai perempuan di hadapannya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Benar. Suara itu terdengar ketus. Bahkan, dilihat berapa kalipun wajah di depannya memang wajah peri bodoh itu, hanya saja saat ini wajah cantik itu dibingkai dengan rambut yang dibiarkan terurai, tidak seperti tadi yang diikat dan digelung ke atas. Seketika, rasa terpananya lebur.

"Kau… Si Peri Bodoh itu?" tanya Pangeran Gaara masih sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Apa saat ini kau sedang mengakui kalau aku cantik dan terpesona padaku? Ah, sayangnya aku tidak terpesona pada Pangeran Jadi-jadian sepertimu," sahut Hinata dengan senyum miring meremehkan. Mendapati laki-laki menyebalkan yang selalu berteriak dan menatapnya kecil, kemudian beberapa detik tadi tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan terpana adalah hal menggelikan sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Terlalu percaya diri." komentar Pangeran Gaara pendek. Namun matanya masih enggan beralih dari wajah bak pualam itu. Ada sesuatu yang seolah menariknya tadi, tapi sekarang ia jadi berpikir; apa sesuatu itu? Kenapa bisa sampai membuatnya terpana bodoh begitu? Ah, apapun itu, ia harus mencari tahu. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia merasa 'jatuh' pada seseorang, dan kini seolah dia merasakannya. Tidak, itu tidak boleh. Yang harusnya dibuat 'jatuh' adalah orang lain terhadapnya, bukan sebaliknya.

"Mengaku jujur tidak akan membuat harga dirimu jatuh, Pangeran Setengah Pintar." sahut Hinata masih dengan nada mengajak berperang. Kali ini Pangeran Gaara tidak menanggapi. Dia menelisik Hinata lebih dalam. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari perempuan itu. Dan ketika menemukannya, matanya sekali lagi membola. "Hei, kau kemanakan sayapmu? Sayapmu tidak ada!" seru Pangeran Gaara heboh.

"Kau pikir sayapmu ada, hah? Lihat dirimu sendiri sana!" seru Hinata galak.

Ah, benar. Detik itu Pengeran Gaara langsung memeriksa dirinya sendiri, meraba-raba ke setiap bagian tubuhnya dan selanjutnya tercengang. Ukuran tubuhnya tidak lagi sedua ruas jari. Kakinya juga panjang menjejak tanah. Dan sayapnya… Oh, tidak! Jangan bilang kalau dia…

Tanpa menunggu lama, Pangeran Gaara lantas melesat, mendekati sebuah danau dengan air bening tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia merunduk di tepian danau, mencerminkan seluruh tubuhnya di sana. Wajahnya dan kepalanya jadi besar. Telinganya tidak lagi berujung runcing. Tangan dan kakinya pun tidak seperti makhluk purba. Dan tubuhnya… berat, meski dia mengerang saat menemukan pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya sedikit tidak layak. Pakaian itu dari kain, mungkin seperti bahan yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan gandum dan beras dalam ukuran besar. Dan ah, satu lagi, sayapnya hilang.

"Aku juga terkejut ketika menyadari sayapku hilang dan tubuhku berubah bentuk layaknya manusia. Tapi aku cukup senang karena akhirnya aku punya kaki yang panjang." Hinata terlihat baik dan menikmati perubahan dalam dirinya. Tapi tidak dengan Pangeran Gaara. "Apa katamu? Kita berubah seperti manusia?"

"Ya."

"Ini gila! Tanpa sayap, mana bisa kita menemukan kitab itu dengan cepat? Dan ukuran tubuh sebesar ini… astaga! Kenapa peri tadi tidak bilang kalau kita akan mengalami perubahan setelah melewati teleportasi tadi?"

"Kau punya dua kaki dan tangan. Tidak perlu kuajarkan bagaimana untuk bisa menggunakannya, bukan?"

"Kau pikir aku idiot, heh?" semprot Pangeran Gaara gemas. Bukan itu yang dia maksudkan. Kalau dengan ukuran sebesar ini dan tidak memiliki sayap, waktu yang mereka miliki pasti tidak akan cukup untuk bisa menemukan kitab itu.

Hinata mendengus sebal. "Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk berdebat tidak penting. Waktu kita terbatas dan kuharap kau mengerti itu. Sekarang matahari sudah sepenggalan tonggak, kalau kita tidak cepat, waktu kita bisa habis dan kita akan membusuk di tempat asing ini."

Hinata berjalan mendahului Pangeran Gaara. Sebenarnya hatinya ketar-ketir dan gemetar. Sejak teleportasi tadi mendaratkannya dengan tidak cantik, ada begitu banyak ketakutan yang dirasakannya. Terlebih sayapnya menghilang. Dan berada di tempat asing dengan keadaan berbeda benar-benar semakin mengerutkan nyalinya. Dan dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya selanjutnya begitu membuka gerbang itu. Dia takut. Ya. Kalau saja boleh meminta, dia ingin Ino ada di sini sekarang, menemaninya. Setidaknya, keberadaan Ino tidak membuatnya sendiri atau hanya berdua saja dengan Pangeran jadi-jadian itu.

Hinata menarik napas panjang dan berat. Di hadapannya saat ini adalah gerbang itu, yang dilapis marmer dan keliatan sekali isi di dalamnya kurang bersahabat. Hinata mengangkat jemarinya dan tepat ketika Hinata hendak menempelkan daun yang dipegangnya pada sisi pintu yang tercetak berbentuk daun seperti yang digenggamnya, sebuah tangan lain mensejajari tangannya. Tangan Pangeran Gaara.

"Kau benar, kita harus bergerak cepat," kata Pangeran Gaara datar. Hinata menengok padanya dan menemukan air muka Pangeran Gaara yang keruh, mungkin dia sama takutnya dengan dirinya, pikir Hinata, lalu kemudian mengangguk bersamaan, seiring daun dalam genggaman tangan mereka ikut menekan tempat daun itu diletakan. Selanjutnya, terdengar suara seperti mesin penggiling reot yang dipaksa melumat daging berputar tidak sabaran. Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara mundur beberapa langkah. Sulur-sulur pohon besar yang memutari pintu itu lepas perlahan. Dan setelah suara itu menghilang, gerbang itu terbuka lebar dan memanggil-manggil mereka untuk cepat dilewati. Degup jantung mereka berdetak saling berlomba. Sambil berpegangan tangan—tanpa disadari—keduanya kemudian melangkah bersama. Mereka sudah maju dan tidak mungkin mundur. Apapun yang ada di depan mereka nanti, mereka hanya harus menghadapinya bersama.

.

.

.

.

Marygold begitu hening. Senyap. Seolah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara di sana. Kepakkan sayap-sayap burung samar-samar terdengar sesekali, selebihnya tenang dan sepi. Sebuah danau dengan air jernih luar biasa seolah menatap mereka enggan. Kencikan makhluk-makhluk kecil bersayap ikut terusik dengan kedatangan mereka dan kemudian bersembunyi. Hutan ini sebenarnya indah dan mengagumkan,. Hanya saja keadaan di dalamnya benar-benar kurang bersahabat.

Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara memasang mata awas. Tatapannya tidak berhenti menelisik ke setiap sudut. Benar yang dikatakan Sakura Valor. Hutan Marygold begitu hening dan gelap. Dedaunan dari pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang, tumbuh lebar dan lebat, menutupi setiap celah untuk bisa menyelipkan sinar matahari ke dalamnya. Padahal sebelum mereka masuk, suasana terang-benderang, begitu disini semua berubah. Suasana dingin dan basah tercium jelas. Setiap suara asing selain dari mereka menjadi hal yang kadang membangunkan bulu kuduk.

Mereka berjalan perlahan, tanpa menimbulkan suara dan sangat hati-hati. Berjalan tanpa alas kaki tentu beresiko. Mata keduanya tetap awas dan waspada, setiap ada gerakan asing, mereka harus bersiap.

"Hm, apa kau tidak merasa kita seperti pencuri yang sedang mengendap-endap? Kenapa kita tidak berjalan biasa saja? Di sini tidak orang lain selain kita, kurasa." Hinata bersuara cukup lantang, membuat Pangeran Gaara menutup mulutnya paksa. "Apa kau tidak bisa memelankan sedikit suaramu? Kita tidak tahu tempat seperti apa hutan ini, jadi tetaplah berhati-hati. Dan ingat, keadaan yang senyap begini bukan berarti tidak terdapat kegaduhan yang tersembunyi. Jangan seperti menantang hal-hal yang asing bagimu, kau paham?"

Hinata berdecak menanggapi. "Sok tahu sekali kau! Suasana hening begini harusnya dibuat ramai, agar kita tahu siapa saja yang ada di sini selain kita, dan mengajaknya berkenalan." tukas Hinata keras kepala. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan mulut membentuk lingkaran dan kemudian berteriak sekencangnya layaknya meniup terompet. Keadaan yang sepi senyap membuat suara Hinata menggaung sampai jauh lalu lenyap bersama desau angin.

"Kau lihat? Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita disini," kata Hinata merasa menang. Pangeran Gaara tidak menanggapi. Dia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata buru-buru menyusulnya dan mensejajarkan diri. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Tidak berniat mendebatku, eh?"

Tepat setelah Hinata bertanya, tanah yang mereka injak bergetar dan bergelombang, membentuk garis-garis seperti sulur akar yang memisahkan antara satu lahan dengan lahan yang lainnya dan membusung di bagian-bagian tertentu. Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara terkejut dan dengan cepat mencari pegangan. Keduanya kelimpungan hingga berlarian kesana sini.

"Hei, kenapa tanahnya bergetar begini?"

"Getarannya semakin cepat!"

"Tanah ini akan terbelah!"

"AWAS—AWAAAASSS!"

Hinata tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain tubuhnya diguncang hebat. Tanah yang bergetar dahsyat itu berhasil mencuatkan kepanikannya hingga level paling parah. Terakhir yang bisa dirasakannya, sebelah kakinya menginjak tanah dan amblas hingga kemudian sebuah tangan mencekal dan menariknya dengan kilat.

Sengalan napas Pangeran Gaara membuat Hinata sedikit merasa bersalah. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain meringis menahan nyeri di pergelangan kakinya. Baru saja Pangeran Gaara menyelamatkannya dari gempa tanah yang luar biasa. Kalau Pangeran Gaara tidak menolongnya mungkin saat ini dia sudah rata dengan tanah.

Pangeran Gaara meraup udara serakus mungkin. Kejadian barusan berhasil mengeluarkan keringat yang sangat banyak. Dadanya naik-turun. Matanya sedikit berembun menatap tanah yang tadi diinjaknya dengan Hinata sudah tenang kembali. Mereka bersembunyi di balik batang pohon besar yang tinggi saat ini. Entah tadi itu apa, tapi semoga tidak terjadi lagi.

"Kau puas sekarang? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Bagaimana kalau kita mati sebelum bisa mendapatkan kitab itu? Apa kau hanya bisa berbuat bodoh, hah?!" suara Pangeran Gaara tercetus tersengal-sengal tapi pandangannya menusuk. "Sudah kukatakan bukan, sesuatu yang tenang bukan berarti tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu! Apa kau tidak pernah dengar pribahasa 'diam-diam menghayutkan'?!" katanya lagi geram. Mata Hinata melotot tidak terima, "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan, hah?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun kecuali bersuara!" sahutnya berapi.

"Suara yang lantang disamakan dengan berteriak, Nona-Tidak-Bisa-Diam," jawab Pangeran Gaara. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita harus cepat, tapi jika sikapmu tidak dijaga, kau yang akan membuat kita terlambat! Ini tempat asing, jadi jaga sikapmu. Kita tidak tahu tempat seperti apa sebenarnya hutan ini, kau mengerti?!"

"Jangan mengajariku!" sahut Hinata ketus.

"Terserah! Aku hanya tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan."

Setelah mengatakannya dengan kesal, Pangeran Gaara meninggalkan Hinata yang gemas menahan marah. 'Seenaknya saja menyalahkan orang', gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Hinata ikut bangkit dan berniat menyusul, tapi baru satu langkah, tubuhnya terhuyung nyaris jatuh. Tangannya kembali ditarik kasar oleh Pangeran Gaara dan berlari kencang.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa kita—"

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Berlari saja secepat mungkin dan jangan menengok ke belakang!"

Kali ini Hinata diam, tidak ingin berdebat lagi. Kakinya sekuat tenaga mengikuti ritme lari Pangeran Gaara yang seperti kesetanan. Sementara suara dengungan santer terdengar di belakang mereka. Hinata penasaran dan menoleh ke belakang. Seketika itu juga matanya membola dan menambah kecepatan berlari. Di belakang mereka, ribuan nyamuk hutan dengan moncong penghisap darah yang panjang dan tajam, tengah mengekori dengan kepakan sayap cepat. Mereka bergerombol membentuk barisan pertahanan hingga terlihat seperi jaring tebal berwarna hitam. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Hinata melotot maksimal, melainkan ukuran nyamuk-nyamuk itu. Entah sihir atau keajaiban, tapi ukuran nyamuk-nyamuk itu sebesar dirinya. Sebesar manusia! Mereka seperti gerombolan nyamuk raksasa yang sedang mengejar mangsa! Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, Hinata semakin kuat berlari. Mereka terus berlari dan berlari. Menerobos pohon-pohon dan dedaunan lebat setengah badan yang mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap. Baru setelah hampir setengah jam berlari, mereka berhenti dan menyembunyikan diri di tengah-tengah hamparan padang bunga sedap malam yang berukuran raksasa.

Pangera Gaara dan Hinata bernapas bersahutan. Hingga suara dengungan nyamuk-nyamuk raksasa itu tidak lagi terdengar, tubuh mereka terduduk lemas di tanah.

"Se-sebenarnya yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Hinata setelah tenaganya sedikit pulih dan napasnya mulai teratur.

"Nyamuk," sahut Pangeran Gaara pendek. Sebelah tangannya menyangga tubuhnya yang bersandar di badan pohon bunga.

"Kau pikir aku idiot? Aku tahu tadi itu gerombolan nyamuk, tapi nyamuk apa yang punya ukuran sebesar itu?" Pangeran Gaara menggeleng. Jujur, dia juga tidak tahu nyamuk jenis apa yang tadi mengejarnya. Niatnya tadi adalah meninggalkan Hinata untuk memberikan hukuman atas kecerobohannya, tapi yang dilakukannya justru lebih ceroboh. Sebuah sarang yang ukurannya sebesar gundukan tanah pemakaman seekor gajah, dihancurkannya secara tidak sengaja. Dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata gundukan tanah itu adalah sarang nyamuk. Dia pikir itu gundukan tanah biasa. Sampai kemudian dari lubang besar yang seketika menganga di sudut pojok gundukan itu mengeluarkan ribuan nyamuk raksasa yang lantas mengejarnya. Mata mereka berwarna merah seperti vampir yang haus darah. Dan seketika itu juga Pangeran Gaara berlari menjauh. Kemana saja asal nyamuk-nyamuk itu tidak memangsanya.

Hinata mendesah lemas. Kakinya luar biasa nyeri dan pegal. Dalam waktu berurutan dirinya dipaksa lari dengan kecepatan maksimal. Dan itu cukup melelahkan. Kalau tahu akan begini, dia lebih baik tidak memaksakan diri mencari Iluvatar.

"Mereka adalah Taluar."

Sebuah suara cempreng terdengar di sekitar Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata. Keduanya menoleh ke sana ke mari mencari sumber suara tapi tidak ada.

"Tadi suaramu?" tanya Pangeran Gaara.

"Bukan. Itu bukan suaraku," jawab Hinata menggeleng.

"Kalau bukan suaramu dan suaraku, lalu tadi suara siap—?"

"Suaraku! Hei, aku di sini! Di sini! Lihat ke bawah!"

Pandangan Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata bertubrukan, kemudian menunduk bersamaan. Di dekat batang pohon yang mereka sandari, seekor gajah hutan berukuran satu telapak tangan tengah menatap mereka dengan mata yang bening bersinar. Gajah itu duduk santai dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan kaget dari dua orang di sampingnya.

"K—kau… seekor gajah?" Pertanyaan terkejut Pangeran Gaara dijawab anggukan tegas si gajah.

"Kau serius benar-benar gajah? Ukuran badanmu tidak seperti gajah biasanya yang berukuran—"

"Besar dan gemuk," potong gajah itu cepat, membuat Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya. "Iya, kau benar, tapi aku memang seekor gajah, hanya saja ukuranku lebih kecil." Gajah itu tersenyum santai.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Ini adalah Marygold, Hutan Keterbalikan. Semua hewan dan tumbuhan yang ada di sini berukuran terbalik dengan hewan dan tumbuhan yang ada di hutan biasa. Mungkin karena hutan ini adalah hutan terlarang, jadi diciptakan berbeda agar tidak ada yang berani memasukinya," terang gajah kecil itu panjang lebar.

"Hutan Keterbalikan?" Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata menatap satu sama lain dan bergumam bersamaan. Memang rasa-rasanya hutan ini begitu aneh. Sebelumnya, Pangeran Gaara melihat puluhan burung berukuran besar terbang berkelompok. Lalu nyamuk-nyamuk yang baru saja mengejarnya, sampai gajah mungil yang kini duduk di dekatnya. Hewan yang biasanya berukuran kecil di dalam hutan-hutan biasa, di sini malah memiliki ukuran luar biasa besar, sedangkan hewan-hewan besar justru berukuran mungil di hutan ini.

Pangeran Gaara mengedarkan mata, menyisiri langit-langit hutan yang tidak tertembus matahari. Benar, hutan ini memang hutan keterbalikan. Pepohonan yang seharusnya berukuran kecil, di sini tumbuh besar hingga menjulang puluhan meter. Sementara pepohonan yang seharusnya besar, tertimbun tingginya pepohonan yang mengangkasa hingga hanya sebatas betis manusia.

Pandangan Pangeran Gaara kembali tertumbuk pada sang gajah. Gajah mungil itu tampak asyik menikmati daun bintang yang dikunyahnya santai. Tubuhnya yang berwarna putih keabuan terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Telinganya yang seharusnya sebesar lima kali telapak tangan manusia, malah tumbuh seperti daun bunga melati yang sedang mekar. Dan mata gajah itu bening berbinar.

"Aku memang lucu dan menggemaskan. Terima kasih," seru gajah itu tampak sumringah. Kening Pangeran Gaara mengerut mendengarnya. "Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang?" tanya Pangeran Gaara, si gajah mengangguk. "Tapi hanya kaum kami yang bisa melakukannya, tenang saja," sahut gajah itu lagi. Pangeran Gaara diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sementara Hinata, matanya mengedar ke setiap sudut hutan, menelisik setiap yang ada di sekitarnya dengan jeli.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sampai ke sini?" Gajah itu bertanya dengan suara riang. Pangeran Gaara berdeham pendek, "Aku rasa kau pasti sudah tahu," sahutnya. Sang gajah tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Ternyata kau memang pintar," pujinya senang. Lalu menatap Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara bergantian dalam diam.

"Ada apa?" selidik Pangeran Gaara.

"Kenapa kalian mencari Iluvatar? Apa kalian tidak takut?"

"Kenapa kami harus takut?" serobot Hinata. Sang gajah menghela napas. "Apa kalian tahu, semua makhluk di hutan ini punya misi yang sama dengan kalian, sama-sama ingin menemukan Iluvatar. Itu sebabnya setiap ada makhluk asing yang masuk ke hutan ini tanpa permisi, tidak akan selamat dengan mudah."

"Kenapa mahkluk di sini juga ingin menemukan Iluvatar?" Pangeran Gaara bertanya dengan tenang.

"Karena Iluvatar bukan kitab sembarangan. Di dalamnya berisi setiap hal yang diinginkan semua makhluk; keabadian, awet muda, umur yang panjang, bahkan kau bisa menemukan kematian di dalamnya."

Bulu kuduk Hinata sedikit berdiri mendengar penuturan sang gajah. Pantas saja makhluk-makhluk aneh tadi mengejarnya.

"Bukan itu saja. Iluvatar juga menjanjikan setiap hal yang diinginkan. Setiap permintaan yang diajukan bisa terkabul. Sakura Valor tentu sudah menjelaskannya pada kalian, bukan?" Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara mengangguk bersamaan. "Itulah kenapa setiap makhluk di sini seolah melindungi Iluvatar. Karena mereka juga menginginkannya. Bahkan tidak segan mereka mengorbankan teman satu sama lain hanya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan tempat Iluvatar berada. Mereka terlihat seperti teman, tapi nyatanya mengorbankan satu sama lain, saling menjatuhkan. Kalian harus pintar-pintar jika ingin sampai ke tempat Iluvatar berada dalam keadaan hidup."

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Hinata setelah mendengar penjelasan sang gajah.

"Buatlah benteng pertahanan kalian sendiri," sahut gajah itu.

"Caranya?" kali ini Pangeran Gaara yang bersuara.

Gajah itu bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju semak-semak. Ketika kembali, belalainya menyeret sebuah kain yang diatasnya berisi benda-benda tajam. "Buatlah tombak yang runcing sebanyak mungkin, buat panah dan busur semampu kalian. Apapun benda yang sekiranya bisa membantu kalian, sebaiknya bisa kalian bawa. Karena tidak ada yang tahu rintangan apa saja yang akan menghadang kalian di kedalaman sana."

Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan. Keduanya mulai mencari kayu-kayu dari ranting dahan pohon yang masih kuat. Atas instruksi sang gajah, Pangeran Gaara sampai harus menaiki sebuah pohon besar yang tinggi untuk bisa mendapatkan ranting yang bagus untuk dijadikan tombak atau panah. Sementara Hinata, tangannya bergerak cepat dan lihai meruncingkan ujung ranting yang didapatkan Pangeran Gaara, membentuknya sebagai tombak dan anak panah, bahkan ada yang dibentuknya busur. Mereka menempa apapun yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Hingga akhirnya terkumpul banyak anak panah dan tombak juga dua buah panahan dengan busur dari benang yang diambil dari sari sulur bunga sedap malam.

Sang gajah tersenyum maksimal melihat perbekalan yang disiapkan Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata. Sebelum mereka pergi, sang gajah berpesan dengan suara datar. "Saling percayalah kalian satu sama lain. Karena di dalam sana, kepercayaan kalian terhadap diri masing-masing benar-benar dipertaruhkan."

Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum bersamaan. Keduanya berterima kasih dan beranjak pergi. Tapi baru dua langkah, tubuh Pangeran Gaara kembali berbalik. "Hei, gajah yang baik hati! Apa kau tidak punya permintaan yang ingin disampaikan jika kami berhasil menemukan Iluvatar?"

Sang gajah tersenyum sumringah kemudian berseru lantang. "Tolong sampaikan pada Iluvatar, kembalikan cahaya ke dalam Marygold!"

Ibu jari Pangeran Gaara terangkat tinggi dan mengangguk penuh semangat. Tatapannya beralih pada Hinata yang juga mentapanya penuh rasa juang. "Apa kau sudah siap?" suara Pengeran Gaara terdengar seperti bisikan. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sebelum kita masuk tadi, matahari berada tepat di belakang kita, itu artinya itu arah timur, dan kita hanya perlu berjalan lurus ke depan untuk bisa menemukan Iluvatar. Semakin kita cepat, langkah kita masih diiringi cahaya matahari dan sekitar kita masih jelas. Itu membantu kita cepat menemukan Iluvatar. Ingat, kita hanya harus terus bersama. Kau, mengerti?"

Anggukan mantap Hinata menorehkan senyum pangeran Gaara semakin lebar. Keduanya kemudian berjalan semakin dalam dan dalam. Keadaan di sekitar mereka semakin terasa lembab dan dingin. Pencahayaanpun semakin minim. Suasana di kedalaman semakin mencekam. Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata tidak lepas menatap siaga ke sekeliling. Tanpa mereka sadari, puluhan mata dengan tatapan lapar mengekori setiap pergerakan mereka.

"Apa perjalanan kita masih jauh? Aku lapar sekali," rengekan Hinata yang ke sekian kali membuat Pangeran Gaara menarik napas lelah. Bukan hanya Hinata yang kelaparan, dirinya juga kelaparan. Hampir satu jam mereka berjalan tapi belum ada satu pun pohon berbuah yang bisa dijadikan makanan. Ditambah kakinya pegal luar biasa.

"Kau sudah benar-benar lapar?" tanya Pangeran Gaara, Hinata mangangguk. Sebelah tangannya mengelus perutnya yang berbunyi tanpa henti. Melihatnya, Pangeran Gaara mengulum senyum. "Tunggulah di sini, aku akan mencari makanan."

"Eh, tapi ke mana?"

"Mungkin hutan sebelah sana tumbuh pohon buah yang bisa dimakan. Kau tunggu di sini saja, mengerti?" titah Pangeran Gaara. Tubuhnya sudah berbalik, tapi tidak jadi. "Dengarkan aku, Hinata, jika sampai lima belas menit aku tidak kembali, maka kau harus meneruskan perjalanan apapun yang terjadi. Kau, Paham?"

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat. "Kenapa harus begitu? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kita harus terus bersama. Kau mau aku disantap hewan-hewan buas di sini, ya?" Pangeran Gaara berdecak, "Kau sendiri tadi yang bilang lapar. Aku mau mencari makanan, kau lupa, heh?"

"Tapi tidak dengan meninggalkan aku sendirian. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku atau padamu? Kau tidak bisa menjaminnya, kan?"

"Jadi, kau mencemaskan aku?" goda Pangeran Gaara senang. Hinata memutar bola mata malas. "Terserah apa katamu, tapi aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian," cetus Hinata. Pangeran Gaara terkekeh mendengarnya. "Bilang saja kau selalu ingin bersamaku."

Sudut bibir Hinata berkedut malas menanggapi, kemudian berlalu mendahului. Pangeran Gaara tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sebelum menyusul Hinata, dia menandai beberapa batang tubuh pohon dengan tanda silang. Agar jika mereka tersesat, mereka hanya harus mencari tempat ini kembali. Tapi, Pangeran Gaara tidak tahu jika setelah langkahnya meninggalkan posisi awal, tanda-tanda yang dibuatnya kemudian tertutupi sulur pohon yang merambat hidup perlahan.

 **-TBC-**

PS:

 **Ne maki lucis caelum** :Thanks ya udah baca dan review. Heheh iya aku lanjutin kok.

 **Sabaku No Maura** : thanks maura-chan hehehe..ya ini request vio, fantasy, jadi aku ambil dunia peri,

Hehehe...ini juga berkat bantuan lavly, hahhaha..

Ketika pusaka itu terinspirasi dari sifatnya my sugar pie. Aku berharap dy tau itu,hehehe. Tentang gaya penulisanku, aku haarap ada kemajuan maura-chan. Terutama untuk mengurangi kritikan yang g berguna hahaha...ff yang lain masih dalam proses kok..hheheh thanks maura chan.

 **Dindahyuuga** : thanks udah baca dan

 **Violet** : ternyata kamu membacanya hehehe.. memang agak menyulitkan vio tp aku sangat suka dan senang kalo yang request itu suka dengan ff yang mereka request. Hehehe,..mereka pasti berbaikan kok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gaahina**

 **Romance**

 **Story pure for Jhino**

A/N:

Cerita biasa ini merupakan request uri cingu, Ungu Violet. Semoga violet menyukainya. ^_^.

 **WARNING:** Cerita ini merupakan cerita fantasy dan OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita). If you don't like, don't read! Go away guys (by lav).

 **HAPPY READING**

Sebuah pohon dengan buah berwarna-warni menjadi pemandangan indah yang ditemukan Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara setelah lelah berjalan selama sepuluh menit ke arah selatan. Buah-buah itu terlihat ranum dan menggoda. Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata sampai menelan ludah mengamati.

"Apa menurutmu buah-buah itu tidak beracun untuk dimakan?" Hinata bertanya dengan pandangan fokus ke setiap buah-buah itu. Benaknya membayangkan betapa buah-buah itu luar biasa nikmat dan mengenyangkan.

"Kurasa tidak. Apa kau mau aku mengambilnya beberapa untuk kita?" Hinata langsung mengangguk antusias. Tanpa menunggu, Pangeran Gaara bergegas melepas tas persenjataannya dan memanjat pohon tinggi itu dengan cepat. Hinata mengamatinya dari bawah dengan tatapan lapar yang tidak tertahan. Tangannya bertepuk riang dan mengangguk senang tiap kali Pangeran Gaara menunjukkan buah yang benar-benar matang padanya. Sampai-sampai Hinata tidak sadar kakinya menginjak akar sebuah pohon seukuran tubuhnya yang berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan. Hinata berbalik saat merasa rambutnya ditarik-tarik. Namun yang didapatinya hanya udara kosong dan sebuah pohon yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

Hinata berbalik lagi, namun sekali lagi rambutnya ditarik kasar. Kali ini benar-benar sakit. Karena geram, Hinata mengangkat sebuah tombak sambil berseru lantang. "Jangan menjahiliku seenaknya, Makhluk asing! Tunjukkan dirimu, kalau berani!' tantangnya. Sebuah pohon yang tadi berdiri di belakang Hinata terkekeh terkulum. Dia menunggu Hinata berbalik. Dan tepat ketika Hinata berbalik, sepasang mata buas dari pohon itu membuka lebar, diiringi tawa yang membuat Hinata terkejut. Hinata hendak berteriak, tapi sebuah sulur pohon yang enath dari mana membekap mulutnya. Hinata melawan dengan menggunakan tombak dan menghunuskannya ke sulur itu, namun hanya lumpuh beberapa detik, karena selanjutnya justru tubuh Hinata yang dibelit dengan kasar. Hinata menjerit sebelum kerongkongannya dijerat sulur lain.

Dari atas pohon, Pangeran Gaara mendengar jeritan Hinata. Dengan cepat dia menuruni setiap dahan, bahkan masih sekitar dua meter jaraknya dengan tanah, Pangeran Gaara memilih melompat untuk mendarat cepat. Matanya terbelalak maksimal melihat Hinata yang ditawan sebuah pohon hidup yang memiliki wajah. Tubuh Hinata dibelit beberapa sulur dari beberapa arah. Pangeran Gaara lantas mengambil persenjatannya dan siap melemparkan anak panah ke arah pohon hidup tersebut.

"Tahan panahmu, Manusia, atau kau ingin melihat gadismu ini mati kucekik?"

Panahan yang siap diluncurkan Pangeran Gaara terpaksa luruh. Dia tidak mungkin tetap menghunuskan panah jika nyawa Hinata yang jadi taruhan. Pohon hidup itu tersenyum meremehkan melihat Pangeran Gaara yang menurunkan senjata.

"Turunkan gadis itu!" titah keras Pangeran Gaara hanya disahuti sebuah kekehan mengejek dari sang pohon. "Siapa kau berani memerintahku, Manusia? Tidak ada yang berani menitahku dengan menjijikkan seperti itu," sahut sang pohon dengan wajah menyebalkan. Pangeran Gaara menggeram pelan menahan marah. "Jika kau ingin buah-buah ini, ambilah! Tapi turunkan temanku dan jangan sakiti dia!"

"Aku tidak butuh buah-buah yang sudah tersentuh tangan manusia perusak sepertimu. Seenaknya saja kau mencuri makananku tanpa permisi. Sadar manusia pencuri!"

Kedua tangan Pangeran Gaara mengepal kencang di sisi tubuhnya. Seenaknya saja makhluk jelek itu menghinanya! Dia tidak tahu siapa yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Terserah apa katamu, Pohon Tua! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Turunkan temanku atau aku—"

"Serahkan persenjataanmu atau temanmu akan mati di tanganku."

Sebelah alis Pangeran Gaara terangkat dengan gaya ironis. Senyumnya miring mengejek. Berani sekali Pohon jelek itu menantangnya. Dari ekor matanya, dia menatap Hinata yang megap-megap kekurangan udara. Sial! Jika dia tidak bergerak cepat, Hinata bisa benar-benar mati!

Pangeran Gaara melirik ke sekitarnya dengan siaga. Dia tidak mungkin menyerahkan persenjataannya begitu saja. Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Hinata mati dicekik sulur-sulur sialan itu! Dalam hati Pangeran Gaara menggeram kesal! Dia melirik sana-sini tapi tidak menemukan apapun.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Pangeran Gaara melepas tas peresenjataannya. Hinata yang melihatnya membelalakan mata dan menggeleng melarang. "Ja-mmpht—ngahh serr—ahkah—"

Pangeran Gaara menangkap raut wajah Hinata dan malah balik menatapnya dengan sorot penuh strategi. Dari matanya, Pangeran Gaara seperti memberitahu sesuatu sampai membuat Hinata mengangguk seolah mengerti. Pangeran Gaara merunduk meletakkan tasnya. Sang Pohon tertawa sombong penuh kemenangan. Namun, dia lengah di detik yang sama. Dan seketika tawanya tercekat ketika dengan cepat Pangeran Gaara menebas sulur-sulur yang membelit tubuh Hinata, hingga tubuh Hinata jatuh berdebum. Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata melepas belitan sulur itu dan menyiapkan panahnya. Dia memanah sulur-sulur yang siap menarik tubuh Pangeran Gaara dari berbagai arah. Puluhan akar rambat liar yang hidup menyerangnya tiada henti. Tidak, tidak. Kalau begini, mereka berdua kalah jumlah. Mereka bisa mati kalau tidak melarikan diri. Tetapi, melihat Pangeran Gaara yang terkepung puluhan akar dan sulur pohon Tua itu, memaksa Hinata melakukan sesuatu.

Tatapan Hinata tersebar brutal. Dia mencari sesuatu untuk bisa menciptakan api. Ya, dia butuh api. Dan tatapannya berubah cerah ketika dua buah batu teronggok tidak jauh darinya. Hinata menurunkan beberapa anak panahnya. Dia menggosok-gosokkan batu itu satu sama lain dengan ujung anak panah diantaranya. Hinata terus menggosokan kedua batu itu hingga akhirnya sebuah percikan api lantas membakar ujung anak panahnya yang terbuat dari kayu kering. Hinata langsung berdiri tegak dan mengarahkan busurnya dengan pandangan lurus.

"Gaara! Merunduuukk!"

Pangeran Gaara yang diserang dari segala arah langsung berbalik mendengar Hinata menyerukkan namanya. Tubuhnya merunduk seketika melihat anak panah dengan ujung api melesat cepat ke arahnya. Dan sebuah teriakan terdengar begitu anak panah api itu terhunus lurus ke pusat pohon hidup menyebalkan itu. Akar dan sulur pohon yang tadi mengepungnya satu persatu jatuh mati. Batang tubuh pohon tua itu dengan cepat terbakar. Teriakan pohon itu begitu memilukan, sampai kemudian tumbang dalam hening.

Hinata tersenyum puas dengan napas tersengal. Bidikannya tepat sasaran dan tepat waktu. Dengan segera dia menarik Pangeran Gaara yang terseok menjauhi pohon yang terbakar itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau seorang pemanah yang hebat," kata Pangeran Gaara di tengah sengalan napas. Hinata tersenyum sombong. "Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian," sahut Hinata. Keduanya menepi dan mengatur napas dipinggiran rawa yang dirimbuni pepohonan. Hinata membasuh wajahnya yang lelah sambil meminumnya sedikit. Pangeran Gaara melemparkan buah hasil memanjatnya yang masih tersisa beberapa. "Setidaknya kita butuh tenaga untuk melanjutkan perjalanan," kata Pangeran Gaara. Hinata mengangguk dan memakan buah itu dengan lahap.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku," cetus Hinata tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan. Pangera Gaara mendengus pendek, "Walau sebenarnya aku malas mengatakannya, tapi terima kasih juga sudah menolongku dari akar-akar menyebalkan tadi," sahutnya.

"Kita satu sama kalau begitu," cengir Hinata tulus. Melihatnya, membuat Pangeran Gaara ikut tresenyum, meski disembunyikan. Hening meraja beberapa detik, sampai selanjutnya Hinata bangkit dan berkata penuh semangat, "Matahari semakin condong ke barat. Kita hrus cepat meneruskan perjalanan. Ayo!" ajaknya. Pangeran Gaara ikut bangkit, namun sebelah tangannya dengan cepat menahan lengan Hinata. Hinata menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Ada apa?" tanya Hinata. Pangeran Gaara tersenyum samar sambil menghela napas. "Dengarkan aku sekali lagi," mulainya. Sebelah alis Hinata naik, "Bukankah sejak penyerangan nyamuk-nyamuk itu aku selalu mendengarkanmu?"

Pangeran Gaara menagngguk. "Kali ini aku serius," katanya. Wajahnya memang terlihat benar-benar serius. Mau tidak mau Hinata mengangguk, "Katakanlah…"

"Setelah apa yang tadi kita hadapi, aku tidak yakin rintangan ke depan akan semakin mudah. Jadi—" tatapan Pangeran Gaara terarah lurus, membuat Hinata seolah terperangkap di dalamnya. "—berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku nanti dan tidak ada cara lain kecuali meninggalkan aku, maka kau harus meninggalkan aku dan meneruskan perjalanan ini. Jika aku terluka parah dan hanya bisa menyusahkanmu, maka tinggalkan aku di tempat yang layak. Jangan mengasihani aku yang hanya menjadi beban dalam perjalanan. Setidaknya, berapa besar rintangan yang akan kita hadapi, salah satu dari kita harus tetap hidup dan menemukan Iluvatar. Baik aku ataupun kau, berusahalah untuk tetap hidup. Kau mengerti perkataanku, kan?"

Hinata menangkap semua perkataan Pangeran Gaara dengan benar dan dia paham. Tetapi, ada yang lebih membuatnya terpaku ketimbang setiap kata yang diucapkan laki-laki itu. Entahlah. Tapi Hinata menemukan sebuah kepercayaan dalam mata jade yang kini menatapnya dalam.

"Ya, aku paham. Aku mempercayaimu, kalau kau mau tahu. Dan, selama kau juga bisa mempercayaiku, aku yakin kita berdua akan baik-baik saja. Kau lihat apa yang kita lakukan tadi, bukan? Selama kita selalu ada untuk masing-masing, saling membantu dan saling percaya, kita pasti bisa melewati perjalanan ini, apapun rintangannya," balas Hinata tidak kalah serius. Dari matanya, Pangeran Gaara juga bisa menemukan sebuah kepercayaan dan tekad yang kuat. Ya. Saat ini, hidupnya ada di tangan Hinata, dan hidup Hinata berada di tangannya. Mereka hanya harus terus bersama, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Itu saja.

"Gadis pintar," komentar Pangeran Gaara dengan sebelah tangan mengacak rambut Hinata. Untuk sedetik Hinata terpaku. Matanya hanya mampu mengikuti gerak Pangeran Gaara yang berjalan pelan mendahuluinya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus diam di situ, heh? Ayo, hari hampir siang!"

Seruan Pangeran Gaara meluluhlantakkan lamunan Hinata. Sebelah tangannya mengusap dadanya yang mendadak berdebar. Oh, tidak, tidak. Hinata pasti sudah gila kalau sempat memikirkan bahwa Pangeran Gaara itu tampan. Tanpa mau berlama-lama, Hinata buru-buru menyusul Pangeran Gaara dengan sedikit berlari.

Suasana hutan semakin hening di pedalaman. Deru angin semakin sulit didengar dan dirasakan. Pohon-pohon nyaris tak bergoyang sedikitpun. Keadaan seperti ini membuat Pangeran Gaara menaruh curiga. Selembut apapun angin berembus, setidaknya sehelai daun pasti bisa dibuatnya bergoyang. Tapi ini…

Langkah Pangeran Gaara terhenti seketika, membuat Hinata nyaris menabraknya. Alis Hinata naik sebelah melihat gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan Pangeran Gaara. Laki-laki itu terus menatap sekelilingnya dengan sorot tajam. Padahal tidak ada apapun yang terasa aneh bagi Hinata. Karena penasaran, Hinata mendekat dan bertanya pelan, "Ada apa? Wajahmu kelihatan aneh," katanya.

"Aku hanya merasa suasana di sekitar kita terlalu tenang, dan ini cukup aneh. Setenang apapun keadaan, pasti angin mampu menggerakkan sesuatu, tapi saat ini tidak."

Benar. Hinata mengitari keadaan dan apa yang dikatakan Pangeran Gaara benar adanya. Keadaan di sekitar mereka terlalu tenang dan… seolah tidak ada kehidupan lain. Hinata menelan ludah. Apakah akan ada bahaya lagi? pikirnya.

"Tetap tenang dan jangan bergerak sedikitpun," komando Pangeran Gaara. Hinata mengangguk. Dia tetap diam di posisi dan sibuk mengamati Pangeran Gaara yang kini menebar tatapan ke segala arah, seolah mencari sesuatu. Hinata sempat ingin bertanya ketika Pangeran Gaara mengambil sebuah batang pohon kering cukup besar yang teronggok tidak jauh darinya dan melemparkannya pelan pada tanah lembab di depan mereka.

"Kita lihat siapa yang sedang menonton kita diam-diam," desis Pangeran Gaara, lalu melemparkan batang kering itu. Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada pergerakkan apa-apa, bahkan keadaan terasa lebih tenang. Namun, detik selanjutnya, tanah yang dipijak mereka bergetar. Pangeran Gaara dengan cepat menarik Hinata menjauh.

Tanah itu terus bergetar dan menyembul-nyembul seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dan kemudian terdengar bunyi gedubrak ketika dengan serempak empat tumbuhan Venus Flytrap raksasa berwarna hijau muncul dari dalam tanah dengan ketinggian tiga meter. Venus Flytrap itu hidup dan bergerak buas. Bunga yang menjadi pusatnya terlihat menyeramkan dengan serbuk sari yang tampak seperti gigi tajam yang dikelilingi lobus penuh lendir yang siap memangsa daging jenis apapun.

Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara terperangah melihat bunga raksasa itu. Bagaimanapun bunga-bunga itu tumbuh tidak normal. Biasanya Venus Flytrap hanya tumbuh sebatas betis manusia, walau tidak indah, tapi bunga itu cukup enak dipandang. Tetapi ini?

Batang tubuh bunga-bunga itu bergerak-gerak layaknya ular. Kepalanya mengelilingi ke sana-kemari. Pangeran Gaara mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. "Kau lihat? Mereka tidak punya mata dan hanya mengandalkan indera pendengeran. Selama kita tidak bergerak dengan suara keras, kita bisa selamat," bisik Pangeran Gaara. Hinata mengangguk paham dan mulai mundur teratur mengikuti Pangeran Gaara. Keduanya berjalan dengan penuh hati-hati. Sampai sebuah ranting tidak sengaja terinjak oleh Hinata. Pangeran Gaara melotot kesal dan Hinata mengumpati dirinya kesal. Mereka terus berjalan mundur menjauh. Namun sayangnya, suara itu cukup ampuh memancing pergerakan hebat dari Venus Flytrap. Mereka langsung bergerak liar ke segala arah, mengejar deru langkah Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara yang berusaha bersembunyi.

"Oh, sial! Mereka mengejar kita!" seru Pangeran Gaara.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" sahut Hinata tidak kalah panik. Pangeran Gaara menatap brutal, tapi tidak ada apapun yang bisa dijadikannya senjata. Sementara bunga-bunga raksasa itu terus bergerak liar mengelilingi Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara. Tubuh mereka menelusup ke dalam tanah dan keluar dengan menyemburkan lendir berbau busuk. Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata berhenti berlari. Sekuat apapun mereka melarikan diri, langkah kaki mereka tidak sepadan dengan pergerakan merambat bunga-bunga menyeramkan itu.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Hinata memunggungi Pangeran Gaara yang sama memunggunginya. Napas mereka tersengal bersahutan.

"Kita tidak akan bisa lolos meskipun terbang. Apa kau tidak lihat, mereka merambat secepat rambatan cahaya. Kita tetap bisa tertangkap. Satu-satunya cara adalah menghadapi mereka," cetus Pangeran Gaara. Hinata melotot tidak percaya, "Apa kau gila? Lihat tinggi mereka! Di depan mereka kita seperti semut!" sahut Hinata setengah kesal. Baru saja napasnya agak teratur setelah menghadapi pohon hidup menyebalkan, dan sekarang dia harus bertarung lagi dengan empat bunga raksasa? Astaga!

"Ukuran tubuh kita bisa menjadi senjata. Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi? Mereka hanya bergerak mengikuti suara, selama kita tidak mengeluarkan bunyi apapun, mereka bisa tenang. Sekarang, apa kau bisa mengarahkan anak panahmu pada bunga sebelah sana?" Pangeran Gaara menunjuk salah satu Venus Flytrap di sebelah kirinya, "Kita akan membuat mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain, kau paham?"

Hinata mengangguk tanpa berkomentar. Panahnya diarahkan sesuai permintaan Pangeran Gaara. Dan begitu anak panahnya terlepas, jeritan memilukan bunga yang terkena panahannya terdengar. Detik itu juga bunga lain yang mendengarnya lantas menyerangnya dan memuncratkan serbuk sari berbentuk jarum tajam.

"Kerja bagus," puji Pangeran Gaara. "Sekarang bunga yang itu," titahnya lagi. Hinata mengarahkan lagi busurnya pada bunga lain dan melesatkan anak panah. Kejadian yang sama dialami bunga itu. Dia mati membiru terkena racun mematikan yang terdapat dalam serbuk bunga. Tersisa dua bunga yang kini berdiri menjulang di hadapan Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata.

"Aku harus memanah yang mana dulu?" tanya Hinata, Pangeran Gaara mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata tenang dulu. "Kita tunggu sebentar," kata Pangeran Gaara. Matanya siaga ke sekeliling. "Posisi kita terancam karena berada di tengah. Akan lebih baik kalau kita menyingkir," bisiknya.

"Tapi bagaimana?" desak Hinata. Sekali lagi Pangeran Gaara tampak berpikir, kemudian menyuruh Hinata bergerak perlahan untuk menjauh. "Bergeraklah tanpa menimbulkan suara ke arah sana. Kau harus melakukannya dengan sangat pelan-pelan, oke? Setelah itu, tunggu aba-aba dariku dan baru lesakkan panahmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Hinata mengikuti arahan Pangeran Gaara. Tubuhnya benar-benar melangkah sepelan mungkin. Kakinya sampai berjinjit agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Pangeran Gaara mengikuti gerakan Hinata. Kakinya ikut berjinjit pelan tanpa suara. Tapi naasnya, sebentar lagi tubuhnya sampai diposisi Hinata, sebuah akar berhasil menyandungnya. Pangeran Gaara jatuh dan mengerang. Saat itu juga bunga-bunga itu bergerak ke arah Pangeran Gaara dengan cepat. Mata Hinata melotot melihatnya.

"Oh, sial! Dasar Pangeran Bodoh!" umpatnya dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Hinata melesakkan anak panahnya ke arah dua bunga raksasa itu bergantian. "Bergeraklah yang cepat, Gaara!" seru Hinata mengomando. Pangeran Gaara bergerak cepat merangkak. Kakinya lumayan nyeri akibat tersandung. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan matanya membelalak saat melihat pergerakan satu bunga yang hendak menerkam Hinata. Tanpa memperdulikan nyeri kakinya, Pangeran Gaara bangkit dan berlari ke arah Hinata yang sibuk menghalau serangan bunga-bunga itu.

"Hinata, AWAAASS!"

Pangeran Gaara mendorong tubuh Hinata sekuat mungkin sampai tubuh Hinata terlempar beberapa langkah menubruk pohon. Hinata mengerang kesakitan. Dia berusaha bangkit tapi kakinya sakit luar biasa.

"Waaaaa! Aaarrrggg!"

Teriakan Pangeran Gaara menyadarkan Hinata. Tubuhnya terbangun tertatih dengan tatapan membola. Bunga raksasa yang tadi mau menerkamnya, kini malah menerkam Pangeran Gaara. Sebelah kaki laki-laki itu ditariknya ke atas hingga tubuhnya tergantung dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan semua persenjataannya jatuh. Sementara bunga yang satunya berdiri di hadapan Hinata seperti ular. Hinata menggeram. Dia murka. Tenpa tedeng aling-aling, puluhan anak panah dilesakkannya ke arah bunga di depannya. Bunga itu sempat terdengar mengerang, namun tetap bisa bangkit.

"Jangan panah tubuhnya, tapi panah dimana serbuk sarinya berkumpul. Di sana titik kelemahan mereka!"

"Bodoh kau, Gaara! Harusnya kau bilang dari tadi!"

Hinata terus melesakkan panah-panahnya tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menumbangkan bunga sialan itu. Geram dan kesal menjadi satu. Hinata mengambil pedang milik Pangeran Gaara yang terjatuh dan berlari ke arah bunga di depannya. "Kau salah kalau berpikir bisa membunuhku, Bunga Sialan!" Hinata berlari kencang ke arah batang tubuh bunga itu dan berdiri di belakangnya. Kepala bunga itu mengikuti dan—memang dasar bunga bodoh—dia malah menerkam batang tubuhnya sendiri hingga puluhan serbuk sari beracun menempel di sana. Bunga itu akhirnya tumbang. Hinata mendengus jengkel melihatnya.

"Huwaaaa!"

Teriakan Pangeran Gaara menarik fokus Hinata ke arahnya. Pangeran Gaara terlihat kesakitan karena bunga jelek itu mengombang-ambingkan tubuhnya seperti cacing. Hinata tidak tahan melihatnya. Dia segera menaiki sebuah pohon dengan tinggi yang sama dengan bunga itu.

"Huwaaa—waaaa!"

"Berhenti berteriak, Gaara Bodoh!" seru Hinata yang tengah memanjat.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak! Dia menggigit kakiku! Dan itu sakit sekali!"

Hinata tidak menyahut. Dia terus memanjat ke atas sampai dahan paling tinggi. "Sebaiknya kau cari tempat pendaratan yang empuk, Gaara!" teriaknya sebelum ide gila dalam pikirannya dia lakukan.

"Aku tidak butuh tempat pendaratan empuk! Cepat bunuh saja makhluk jelek ini!"

Tepat setelah itu, Hinata melompat ke tubuh bagian atas bunga itu. Dengan tatapan bengis, dia menghujamkan pedang Pangeran Gaara ke arah leher bunga itu, dan sebuah tebasan dilayangkannya tepat di tengah pusat kepala hingga bunga itu terbelah dua dan jatuh dengan gaya lambat.

Bunyi gedubrak mengiringi setelahnya dan erangan Pangeran Gaara menyusul tidak lama. Hinata melompat turun dari tubuh besar bunga itu diringi napas yang tersengal hebat. Keringat membanjirinya dimana-mana.

Tidak ubahnya dengan Hinata, Pangeran Gaara pun mandi keringat dimana-mana. Matanya terpejam merasakan pendaratan yang jauh dari kata lembut. Sekuat tenaga dia bangkit dengan rasa nyeri sekujur tubuh. Sebisa mungkin dia menarik kakinya yang terkena gigitan bunga itu dan bersandar disebuah pohon besar. Hinata membantunya susah payah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pangeran Gaara menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata dengan dengusan pendek. "Sepertinya tidak. Lihat kakiku," katanya. Hinata melirik kaki Pangeran Gaara dan matanya membulat seketika. Sebelah kaki Pangeran Gaara membiru dan bengkak parah. Di semua jari sampai mata kaki terdapat jarum beracun yang merupakan serbuk sari milik Venus Flytrap. "Astaga, kakimu!"

"Kurasa aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja saat ini."

Hinata meringis kasihan melihatnya. Dia mencoba mencabut jarum-jarum itu tapi dihentikan Pangeran Gaara. "Jangan dicabut dengan tangan telanjang. Gunakan sesuatu agar tanganmu tidak ikut terkena racun," kata Pangeran Gaara. Hinata memetik beberapa helai daun dari tumbuhan di dekatnya dan mulai mencabuti jarum-jarum itu. Sesekali Pangeran Gaara berjengit sakit dan meringis. Bagaimanapun, rasanya tidak bisa dibilang enak, malah benar-benar menyiksa.

Selesai mencabuti jarum racun dari kaki Pangeran Gaara, Hinata terdiam sebentar, mengatur napasnya. Matanya mengamati Pangeran Gaara yang terkapar mengatur napas dengan mata terpejam. Peluh membanjiri sekitar pelipis dan dahinya. "Kau serius baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata, Pangeran Gaara mendengus pendek, "Untuk sekarang mungkin iya, tapi tidak tahu kalau nanti. Kakiku terasa kebas dan mati rasa."

"Apa racun itu berbahaya dan mematikan?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Racun itu mematikan atau tidak, hanya aku yang bisa memastikannya. Kalau beberapa jam lagi kau masih melihatku bernyawa, itu artinya racun itu tidak semematikan yang kau pikirkan," jawab Pangeran Gaara. Hinata menarik napas mendengarnya. Tatapannya berpendar ke segala arah. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa semua makhluk yang kita temui selalu ingin membunuh kita? Bukankah kita tidak mengganggu mereka? Kenapa mereka seolah tidak suka dengan kehadiran kita?"

"Mungkin karena Iluvatar," sahut Pangeran Gaara. "Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan gajah mungil itu? Iluvatar bukanlah kitab sembarangan. Segala permintaan bisa dikabulkannya, apapun itu. Mungkin itu alasannya kenapa semua makhluk di sini ingin membunuh kita."

"Tapi kita tidak mengganggu mereka sama sekali, kan? Kenapa mereka malah ingin menghabisi kita?"

"Kau bodoh atau apa, sih? Coba sekarang pikirkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengetahui ada orang yang mengincar dan ingin merebut benda berharga yang kau idamkan?"

"Tentu saja menghalanginya, Gaara Bodoh!"

"Nah, itu kau tahu jawabannya," seloroh Pangeran Gaara sebal. Suaranya agak parau dan sesak. Lalu terbatuk hebat. Hinata mengerutkan dahi menatap Pangeran Gaara. Wajah laki-laki itu tidak semerah tadi. Saat ini wajahnya pucat pasi, seolah darahnya tersedot habis sesuatu. Keringatnya pun bertambah banyak dan napasnya terembus pendek-pendek. Hinata beringsut lebih dekat dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Matanya melotot begitu punggung tangannya menyentuh kening Pangeran Gaara. "Astaga! Gaara, suhu badanmu tinggi sekali! Badanmu seperti bara!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau berlebihan sekali," cibir Pangeran Gaara. Matanya terpejam-terbuka.

"Aku serius! Coba katakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Ayo, katakan, Gaara!"

"Aku hanya merasa kepalaku terasa berat dan aku sangat mengantuk. Tapi aku juga kehausan. Kerongkonganku terasa kering."

"Kau keracunan. Ya, pasti ini efek yang ditimbulkan akibat jarum beracun tadi," gumam Hinata pelan. Kening Pangeran Gaara berlipat, "Apa? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mendengarmu," sahut Pangeran Gaara.

"Kau keracunan!" suara Hinata meninggi, tapi reaksi Pangeran Gaara tetap sama; seperti orang yang tidak mendengar apa-apa. "Bicara yang benar, Hinata! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar suaramu!"

Kali ini Hinata yang keheranan melihat Pangeran Gaara. Tanpa aba-aba dia berteriak lantang sampai suaranya menggaung. Tapi reaksi Pangeran Gaara benar-benar seperti orang tuli. Tidak, tidak. Jangan katakan kalau laki-laki di depannya ini juga mengalami cacat pendengaran akibat jarum racun itu? Hinata menggeleng tidak percaya. Tubuhnya terduduk lemas tak bertenaga. Pangeran Gaara yang melihatnya kebingungan. "Hei, kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu? Yang kelelahan di sini bukan hanya dirimu," cetus Pangeran Gaara. Hinata tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Matanya menatap keadaan Pangeran Gaara dengan sorot sedih.

Kenapa cobaan seperti tidak lelah menghantui mereka?

Tiba-tiba, Hinata berjengit. Dengan gerakan serampangan, dia mencoba membangunkan Pangeran Gaara dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba. Tapi, tubuh Pangeran Gaara benar-benar lemah tak bertenaga, bahkan menggerakkan kaki saja dia tidak mampu. Tubuhnya nyaris berdiri tapi ambruk lagi dan lagi. Melihat keadaannya begitu lemah, Pangeran Gaara terperangah sendiri. Kaki kirinya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan terasa mati. Hinata tidak kehabisan akal. Dia terus saja menarik Pangeran Gaara untuk berdiri dan berdiri, meski sekali lagi tubuhnya harus ikut ambruk. Hinata tidak ingin atau yang sebenarnya tidak kuat menatap wajah Pangeran Gaara, jadi dia hanya terus memapah tubuh laki-laki itu dan menyangganya agar bisa berdiri tegak. Tapi sekali lagi, usahanya sia-sia.

Mengetahui keadaannya saat ini, Pangeran Gaara tergagu seketika. Seluruh tenaganya seolah tersedot dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Sorot matanya kosong setelah terkejut beberapa detik. Dia lumpuh. Ya, dia tahu keadaannya, dia tidak bodoh. Itu semua karena racun dari Venus Flytrap.

"Bangun, Gaara! Berdiri! Gerakkan kakimu!"

Teriakan Hinata hanya dibalas tatapan kosong Pangeran Gaara. Sepasang mata jade menatap wajah Hinata dan hatinya kembali mencelos saat tidak ada suara apapun yang bisa ditangkapnya ketika Hinata bicara, selain gerakkan bibir plump itu. Pangeran Gaara kembali jatuh. Sudah lumpuh, dia juga kehilangan indera pendengarannya. Tidak kah itu menyedihkan?

"Gaara, bangun! Gerakkan kakimu dan berdirilah dengan benar! Gaara! Kau dengar aku, kan?! Gaara!"

Sekali lagi, jeritan Hinata hanya dibalas tatapan hampa Pangeran Gaara. Berapa kalipun Hinata berteriak, Pangeran Gaara tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Turunkan aku."

Dua kata itu meluncur datar dan dingin. Pangeran Gaara mengatakannya dengan pandangan ke depan yang terlihat menyedihkan. Hinata yang melihatnya menarik napas dan pelan-pelan kembali mendudukan tubuh Pangeran Gaara. Setelahnya tidak ada yang bicara sepatah katapun. Hinata diam menunggu, sementara Pangeran Gaara merasa tidak punya kata yang harus diucapkan. Dia sudah terlalu banyak mendapatkan kejutan hari ini dan berkali-kali jatuh. Tapi jatuhnya kali ini benar-benar sulit diterima.

Senyap menyelinap beberapa menit, hingga kemudian deruan angin yang bermain ligat secara perlahan. Daun-daun bergoyang seolah tertawa melihat keadaan dua manusia itu yang kini diliputi kepiluan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bicara. Tidak ada yang berniat memecah kehampaan yang sekarang melingkup. Bahkan setelah matahari perlahan merangkak ke barat, tidak ada suara apapun dari Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara. Diam. Dan hanya diam.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gaahina**

 **Romance**

 **Story pure for Jhino**

A/N:

Cerita biasa ini merupakan request uri cingu, Ungu Violet. Semoga violet menyukainya. ^_^.

 **WARNING:** Cerita ini merupakan cerita fantasy dan OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita). If you don't like, don't read! Go away guys (by lav).

 **HAPPY READING**

Suara burung-burung jauh menari di atas kepala Hinata yang fokus mengikat kaki Pangeran Gaara dengan sebuah sulur. Di bagian kanan dan kiri disanggah dua kayu kering yang agak besar agar memudahkan Pangeran Gaara untuk berdiri dan tidak mengganggu ketika berjalan. Hinata kelihatan begitu cekatan. Selain ikatannya harus kuat, Hinata juga tidak ingin ikatannya menyakiti Pangeran Gaara.

Pangeran Gaara menatap Hinata yang begitu serius. Mengamati gerakan tangan itu dan wajah yang benar-benar serius, membuatnya nyaris lupa berkedip. Bohong kalau Pangeran Gaara mengatakan Hinata itu tidak cantik, karena sebenarnya jantungnya nyaris berdentam-dentam kalau saja dia tidak lihai mengendalikannya. Dimulai dari alis yang tebal, bibir plump yang semerah buah apel sampai garis tegas wajah itu. Diam-diam, ada senyum tersembunyi di sudut bibir Pangeran Gaara. Sebelah tangannya ingin menggapai rambut panjang Hinata tapi diurungkan. Selain ingin menikmati suasana saat ini, Pangeran Gaara juga tidak mau mengulang debat kusir alot dan melelahkan yang baru saja usai antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Selain suka berteriak, ternyata Hinata cukup keras kepala. Berulang kali Pangeran Gaara memerintahnya untuk meninggalkannya sendirian dan meneruskan perjalanan sendiri, tapi Hinata terus saja menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hinata berdalih tidak ingin melewatkan setiap penderitaan sendirian. Terlalu menyenangkan bagi Pangeran Gaara. Huh, kekanakan, bukan?

"Sudah! Sekarang, coba kau berdiri," kata Hinata berseru tiba-tiba, mengacaukan fantasi Pangeran Gaara yang sedang menari-nari. Dengan pelan, Pangeran Gaara berdeham. Meski dia tidak mendengar, tapi dia bisa melihat gerak bibir Hinata. Kedua tangannya mencari pegangan untuk berdiri, tapi Hinata dengan cepat menggapainya hingga kini Pangeran Gaara bertumpu padanya.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, Pangeran Gaara berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya, menjejakkan dengan benar kedua kakinya dan melepas pagutan lengannya di bahu Hinata. Untuk beberapa detik Hinata ikut mengamati dan menunggu, baru setelah dilihatnya Pangeran Gaara bisa kembali berdiri, walau agak terpincang, seruan senangnya terlontar begitu saja bersama jingkrak kegirangan. "Nah, kan, apa kubilang? Kau itu tidak benar-benar lumpuh. Kau bisa berjalan kalau kau memang mau, iya kan?" tukasnya tersenyum sumringah. Pangeran Gaara berdecak. Meski tidak begitu yakin dengan gerak bibir Hinata yang dilihatnya, tapi sepertinya itu sebuah nada menyalahkan. "Ya ya ya… kau memang selalu benar," sahutnya dengan nada dibuat agak kesal. Hinata mendengus dan mencibir. "Salahmu sendiri yang sudah terburu putus asa, padahal belum berusaha. Dasar lemah!"

Pangeran Gaara tidak menyahut. Senyumnya terkulum miring saat Hinata menyerahkan kayu panjang untuk membantunya berjalan. Hinata sudah akan melangkah saat lengannya ditahan. Hinata menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya, tapi Pangeran Gaara hanya diam. Hinata menarik napas panjang dan berat. "Kalau kau masih mau memerintahku untuk melanjutkan perjalanan sendirian dan meninggalkanmu di sini, sebaiknya kau telan lagi idemu itu. Berapa kali pun kau mengatakannya, dua kali lipatnya juga aku akan menolaknya."

Kalimat Hinata tercetus dengan gerak bibir lamban hingga Pangeran Gaara bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Lengannya luruh dari lengan Hinata dan matanya menatap ke arah lain. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolak ideku? Tetap membawaku dalam perjalanan, hanya akan membebanimu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu," sahut Hinata malas. Pangeran Gaara yang melihatnya, terdiam. "Kalau kau ingin tahu alasannya, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa selama ini kita sudah cukup saling membantu. Jadi, selama masih bisa dilakukan berdua, kenapa harus dilakukan sendiri? Bukankah beban yang ditanggung lebih besar jika sendirian? Dan lagi, aku hanya terus mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sakura, kalau kita harus terus bersama, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau tentu tidak lupa nasihat itu, kan?"

Kepala Pangeran Gaara mengangguk dua kali dan mendengus pendek. "Baiklah. Kali ini aku menuruti apa yang kau perintahkan," jawabnya. Hinata mengedikkan bahu. Telunjukknya mengarah pada matahari yang semakin menukik ke barat. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Ayo!"

Hinata berjalan pelan di depan sambil menebas beberapa rerumputan yang cukup menganggu di kanan dan kirinya, sementara Pangeran Gaara setia mengekor di belakang. Langkah kakinya dibuat mampu mengimbangi langkah Hinata yang cepat. Beberapa buliran keringan sudah membanjiri punggung dan dahinya. Rasanya mereka sudah berjalan puluhan kilo, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan keberadaan Iluvatar semakin dekat. Selain keadaan hutan yang semakin dingin, selebihnya sama saat seperti saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di sini pertama kali.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik dan mengangsurkan sebuah botol berisi air yang sudah tandas separuh. Pangeran Gaara menggeleng tapi menerima botol minum itu.

"Kau mau kita istirahat dulu?"

"Tidak perlu. Semakin sering kita beristirahat, waktu yang kita buang semakin banyak. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan matahari nyaris mendahului kita," sahut Pangeran Gaara. Hinata mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkah. Sebenarnya hatinya agak was-was. Selain melihat keadaan Pangeran Gaara yang kelelahan, dari tadi hatinya juga tidak tenang. Seperti merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu apa itu. Dan suasana di pedalaman hutan kali ini…., sungguh Hinata membencinya.

Sebuah suara asing dari arah belakang membuat Hinata kontan berbalik. Panahnya siap teracung di depan dada. Mata Hinata menelisik, mengamati pepohonan yang bergerak berbeda dari yang lain. Hinata menyuruh Pangeran Gaara tetap di tempat, tapi laki-laki itu malah balik menahannya. "Jangan didekati. Siapa tahu itu adalah jebakan. Tetap berjalan dan bersikaplah seolah kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Hinata mengangguk, tapi kali ini dia meminta berjalan di belakang. Dia tidak mau makhluk-makhluk jelek itu mengambil kesempatan melukai Pangeran Gaara lebih dulu sebelum melawannya.

Sesuatu berlalu begitu cepat. Kepalan tangan Pangeran Gaara semakin kencang pada pedang yang digenggamnya. Dari ekor matanya dia bisa melihat bayangan yang berkelebat di sekitar mereka. Diikuti suara daun yang tertebas pelan.

"Percepat langkahmu dan cari tempat yang lebih luas," desisnya, lalu sekuat tenaga mengangkat beban tubuh dan kakinya dengan bantuan tongkat. Hinata menurut. Dia berjalan mengikuti ritme Pangeran Gaara sambil memunggungi. Busurnya terangkat siap, siap memanah apa saja yang ada di depannya.

Bayangan itu semakin gencar berkelebat. Dari ekor mata, Pangeran Gaara bisa menangkap pergerakan makhluk yang kini mengikutinya jauh lebih cepat dari mereka. Napas Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara bersahutan. Begitu sampai di tempat yang sedikit luas, keduanya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seekor makhluk besar dengan delapan kaki. Makhluk itu muncul tepat di depan Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara.

"Halo, Manusia…," sapa makhluk itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata bisa mencium bau anyir darah dan tatapan lapar yang disuguhkan laba-laba raksasa itu di depan mereka.

Pangeran Gaara menelan ludah. Makhluk berukuran kecil yang biasa ditemuinya di dahan-dahan yang nyaris patah atau di sekat dedaunan yang hijau, kini berdiri di depannya dengan ukuran berpuluh kali lebih besar. Ditambah dengan warna hitam dan bulu-bulu tajam di kulitnya, benar-benar menciutkan nyalinya. Di sebelahnya, Hinata tak kalah sulit menelan saliva. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seekor laba-laba hutan berukuran raksasa. Dan nyalinya…., astaga! Dia kemanakan nyalinya yang tadi berapi-api?

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan mereka, manusia pencari Iluvatar benar-benar menggoda untuk disantap. Ah, aku jadi lapar…," kata laba-laba itu dengan kekehan mengejek. Hinata terpancing emosi. Dia maju selangkah dan siap melesatkan panah, tapi ditahan oleh Pangeran Gaara. "Jangan gegabah. Gunakan panahmu di sasaran dan waktu yang tepat," katanya.

"Tapi kapan? Kau lihat muka laba-laba itu, rasanya aku ingin merusaknya," jengkel Hinata. Pangeran Gaara mulai berpikir. Mengandalkan pedang miliknya atau panah milik Hinata saja tidak cukup. Mereka butuh sesuatu yang bisa mengimbangi laba-laba itu.

"Pikirkan sesuatu, Gaara!" seru Hinata mulai mundur. Laba-laba itu semakin mendekati mereka dengan bau liur yang bisa membunuh.

"Jangan takut, Manusia… Aku tidak akan memangsa kalian jika kalian mau menuruti perintahku, bagaimana?" kata si Laba-laba mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Sayangnya kami tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun," sahut Hinata galak. Sang laba-laba terkekeh, "Benarkah? Ah, sayang sekali, Nona Manis… aku tidak memberikan kesempatan dua kali, kau tahu?"

"Sayangnya kau juga perlu tahu, bahwa kami juga tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan apapun," jawab Pangeran Gaara, tersenyum sombong.

Laba-laba itu mulai terpancing. Suaranya berdesis menaham marah. Pangeran Gaara yang melihatnya menyenggol bahu Hinata. "Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan dan lakukan dengan cepat, oke?" Hinata mengangguk dua kali. Kuda-kudanya siap terpasang. Matanya mengikuti ritme gerak laba-laba besar di depannya.

"Jadi kalian memilih menjadi menu makan siangku, begitu? Baiklah, itu pilihan kalian," tandas si Laba-laba dan dengan cepat menyemburkan jaringnya dari mulut. Pangeran Gaara yang meilhatnya buru-buru berseru, "Berpencar!"

Pangeran Gaara berlari ke kiri dan Hinata ke kanan. Dengan susah payah Pangeran Gaara berlari agak terseok. Tapi agaknya laba-laba itu tahu keadaan Pangeran Gaara, karena terus mengikuti pergerakan Pangeran Gaara yang tertatih. Hinata mengamatinya dari jauh. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan laba-laba itu mengincar Pangeran Gaara. Dengan gerakan cepat, sebuah anak panah dilesatkannya ke arah laba-laba itu dan mengenai tepat di bahu. Laba-laba itu langsung berbalik dan mengabaikan Pangeran Gaara. Saat itu Hinata memberi isyarat agar Pangeran Gaara bersembunyi. "Selamatkan dirimu, Gaara!" teriak Hinata kemudian berlari. Tapi Hinata hanyalah seonggok daging yang tak sebanding. Baru berapa langkah saja, tubuhnya di cekal badan besar sang laba-laba.

"Kau pikir bisa lari dariku, Manusia? Hahahaha…"

Hinata bersumpah bahwa tawa itu adalah tawa terjelek yang pernah didengarnya.

"Tidak berniat sama sekali, Laba-laba jelek," sahut Hinata. Busurnya terangkat lurus dan melesatlah sebuah anak panah. Tapi sayangnya kali ini bisa ditahan.

"Rupanya mau bermain-main denganku? Rasakan ini, Manusia!" Laba-laba itu menyemprotkan jaringnya ke arah Hinata. Hinata beringsut dan jaring itu meleset. Kembali Hinata mengarahkan anak panahnya, dan kali ini kena. Sebuah cairan berwarna hijau berbau busuk mengucur dari tubuh sang laba-laba saat anak panah itu dicabut. Laba-laba itu mengerang.

Dengan geraman penuh marah, laba-laba itu mengeluarkan jaringnya dari mulut lebih banyak. Hinata berkali-kali mengelak dan meleset. Panahnya beberapa kali mengenai tubuh laba-laba itu. Pangeran Gaara yang melihatnya tidak bisa diam. Dia terus mengamati pergerakan Hinata dan memberikan instruksi kalau-kalau Hinata terpojok.

"Hinata, merunduk!" jerit Pangeran Gaara. Kali ini Hinata berada di atas dahan sebuah pohon besar yang lumayan tinggi. Sementara laba-laba itu terus menghujaninya jaring-jaring sutra. Hinata tersengal. Napasnya nyaris habis. Hinata hampir saja lengah kalau Pangeran Gaara tidak meneriakinya untuk melompat terjun, hingga jaring itu meleset sekali lagi.

Laba-laba itu meradang. Tatapannya terhunus tajam pada Pangeran Gaara yang berdiri pincang. "Diam kau, Manusia perusak! Temanmu akan jadi santapanku!" katanya geram dan bersiap meluncurkan jaring sutra.

"Gaara, awaaassss!" kali ini Hinata yang berteriak. Seruannya berhasil membuat Pangeran Gaara menghindar dengan terengah-engah. Sang laba-laba semakin panas. Dia kembali mengeluarkan jaring sutranya kearah Pangeran Gaara. Pangeran Gaara sempat menghindar lagi, tapi akibat geraknya yang terbatas, tubuhnya jatuh terjerembab. Hinata berteriak histeris. Secepat mungkin langkahnya diayun untuk menderap Pangeran Gaara. Tapi sayangnya saat itu Hinata lengah. Laba-laba itu justru mengerahkan jaring sutranya ke arah Hinata dan berhasil menjegal langkah Hinata. Hinata jatuh, kepalanya membentur tanah. Dan jaring sutra laba-laba sialan itu mencekal kakinya.

"Gaara, larii!"

Hinata terus berusaha membantu Pangeran Gaara yang kini menjadi fokus sang laba-laba. Tapi, dengan keadaan kaki seperti itu dan pendengaran yang terganggu, Pangeran Gaara tidak bisa terus menghindar. Tubuhnya kini terbentur pada sebuah pohon besar dengan napas tersengal. Laba-laba itu tertawa mengejek dan mengeluarkan jaring sutranya. Hinata berontak. Dia memotong jaring sutra yang mengikat kakinya dengan sebuah akar menggunakan pedang Pangeran Gaara yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Susah payah dia meraih pedang itu dan begitu dapat, langsung memotong jaring sialan itu.

Hinata berlari secepat mungkin setelahnya, ingin cepat menggapai Pangeran Gaara. Tapi sayangnya, jaring sialan itu kembali menahannya. Kali ini menariknya hingga tubuhnya terjungkal. Hinata tidak patah arah. Dia terus saja berlari, tapi sialnya kali ini laba-laba itu malah membuat tubuhnya terangkat dan menggantung dengan posisi kepala ke bawah. Posisi Pangeran Gaara dulu. Hinata berontak sekuat tenaga. Dia mencari apa saja untuk dijadikan senjata karena semua persenjataannya jatuh. Dan begitu tangannya bisa menarik sebuah ranting kering, Hinata merobek jaring itu. Sayangnya Hinata tidak menggunakan perhitungan, sampai tubuhnya meluncur bebas dengan ketinggian tiga kaki. Tubuhnya berdebum hebat dan perutnya menghantam sebuah akar. Astaga, pasti sakit sekali!

Mata Pangeran Gaara membelalak dan berniat berlari ke arah Hinata tapi sebuah jaring kuat menahannya. Tepat di leher. Pangeran Gaara memberontak sekuat tenaga. Dia mencakar dan memukuli jaring itu tapi tidak mempan. Jaring itu benar-benar kuat mencekiknya.

"Llleepphhh—aaasshhh—kkaahhnnn," suara Pangeran Gaara tersendat-sendat. Napasnya putus-putus. Hinata yang melihatnya berusaha bangkit dan menolong, tapi kakinya nyeri luar biasa.

"Bagaimana, Manusia? Menyesal sudah mengabaikan tawaran dariku?" Suara laba-laba itu tercetus penuh nada mengejek dan sombong. Hinata yang mendengarnya meludah benci. "Aku akan lebih menyesal jika menerima tawaran dari makhluk busuk sepertimu!" desis Hinata menyahut. Senyum mengejek yang tadi terbentuk di wajah mengerikan sang laba-laba, kini surut. Matanya menatap geram Hinata yang bangun tergopoh. "Manusia kurang ajar!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Hinata terpental jatuh. Tubuhnya berdebum dengan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa dan erangan kesakitan terdengar dari mulutnya. Setelah tadi menghantam pohon, sekarang perutnya mencium akar-akar besar pohon-pohon raksasa di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya sudah seperti mainan yang dilemparkan ke mana saja. Remuk redam. Susah payah, Hinata bangkit dengan tertatih. Tenaganya hampir habis tapi makhluk raksasa di depannya belum juga tumbang. Makhluk itu benar-benar kuat. Napasnya sudah pendek-pendek dan seluruh tulangnya terasa patah. Sang laba-laba yang melihatnya, pelan-pelan mendekat. Dan sekali lagi mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan kali ini menjatuhkannya tanpa ampun.

Hinata berteriak ngilu. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit luar biasa. Pelan-pelan dia bangkit dan mengusap darah yang mengucur dari sudut bibirnya yang robek. Keadaannya sudah benar-benar kacau. Seluruh persenjataannya sudah ia kerahkan namun sedikit pun makhluk besar di depannya tidak terluka. Berbanding dengannya yang sudah babak belur nyaris remuk.

Hinata tidak berhenti di situ. Meski seluruh tubuhnya remuk, langkahnya masih bisa diayun untuk mendekati Pangeran Gaara. Tapi naasnya, sekali lagi, laba-laba sialan itu menarik kakinya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Hinata terbatuk darah karena terlalu nyeri. Tubuhnya megap-megap. Laba-laba itu melihatnya, melihat Hinata yang kehabisan napas kemudian mendekat. Satu kakinya membalikkan tubuh Hinata yang kesakitan dan menusuknya tajam di bagian lengan. Darah seketika mengucur. "Bagaimana, apa sekarang sudah mulai merasa menyesal?" tanya si laba-laba. Hinata mendengus di tengah rasa sakit. "Simpan saja harapanmu itu makhluk jelek!"

Laba-laba itu terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Tapi setelah gigiku berhasil mengoyak isi perutmu," katanya dengki. Sebelah kakinya kembali menahan Hinata di sisi yang lain. Hinata terperangkap dengan dua kaki tajam yang menahan bahunya. Hinata terus berusaha berontak, tapi kaki-kaki laba-laba itu semakin dalam menusuk kulitnya. Darahnya semakin banyak keluar. Pangeran Gaara yang melihatnya sekuat tenaga melepaskan jaring itu. Tangannya susah payah meraih sebuah ranting runcing tidak jauh darinya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, dan setelah dapat, dia merobek seketika jaring itu dan meraup oksigen serakus mungkin. Tubuhnya ambruk. Tapi melihat Hinata yang terhimpit, kekuatan seolah melingkupinya. Dengan tertatih-tatih, tubuhnya diseret pelan mendekati Hinata. Meski langkahnya pincang tapi tidak membuat Pangeran Gaara patah semangat. Dia mengambil sebuah busur dan anak panah. Tanpa aba-aba, secepat kilat anak panah itu dilesakkannya. Dan tepat mengenai perut si laba-laba.

Laba-laba itu mengerang kesakitan. Anak panah itu menancap dalam dan cairan hijau berbau busuk menguar seketika. Laba-laba itu geram. Dia berbalik dan menghadap Pangeran Gaara penuh dendam. Tatapannya terhunus tajam. Seluruh persenjataan yang tersisa diinjaknya hingga hancur. Hinata yang berhasil lolos dari himpitan laba-laba itu, terbatuk beberapa kali dan terus mengais oksigen banyak-banyak. Pandangannya yang mengabur mulai jelas ketika melihat Pangeran Gaara yang kini berada di depan laba-laba itu. Tubuh Pangeran Gaara mundur gemetar dengan kaki yang diseret paksa. Hinata ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya sakit dan dia tidak punya cukup tenaga. Badannya seolah tidak bertulang.

Pangeran Gaara kini dalam bahaya. Tubuh raksasa laba-laba itu seperti menyelimutinya. Busur dan anak panah yang dipegangnya dengan mudah dilempar dan dihancurkan oleh laba-laba itu. Kini nyawanya benar-benar terancam.

"Tidak kau, tidak juga gadis itu. Kalian sama-sama bodoh! Mau melawanku, hah? Dasar makhluk pengganggu! Sebaiknya kalian enyah dari hutan ini!"

Tubuh laba-laba itu semakin condong ke bawah, menghimpit tubuh Pangeran Gaara yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Untuk kali ini, Pangeran Gaara tidak menemukan apa-apa yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Mungkin kali ini dia tidak tertolong. Ya, dia sudah pasrah apapun yang terjadi.

Meski tubuhnya terasa remuk, Hinata mencoba bangkit. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, dia mencari apa saja yang bisa dijadikannya senjata. Dan saat matanya menangkap panahnya yang masih tersisa, sesegera mungkin dia mengambilnya. Panah itu hampir rusak. Tali busurnya putus dan semua anak panahnya patah. Hinata berdecak kesal. Dia terus mencari apapun yang bisa dijadikan pengganti busur, tapi tidak ada. Sementara tidak jauh darinya, Pangeran Gaara semakin terancam.

Sebelah tangan Pangeran Gaara meraba saku pakaiannya tanpa sengaja. Dan dia baru ingat kalau sempat mengantongi jarum-jrum beracun Venus Flytrap dalam sakunya. Senyum kemenangannya mendadak terkulum. Tangannya mulai bermain dan mengeluarkan dua buah jarum itu. "Hinata!" Satu dari tiga jarum yang dipegangnya ia lemparkan pada Hinata, selebihnya tetap di tangannya. Dia siap menyerang jika laba-laba itu menyerang.

Hinata agak kelimpungan. Dia menatap jarum itu bingung. Harus dengan apa dia menggunakannya? Hinata terus berpikir dan merapalkan doa dalam hati, semoga masih ada bantuan yang bisa didapatnya. Hinata memendarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Dia mencari tali. Tali atau benang, atau apa saja. Hinata nyaris frustasi. Sampai, tanpa sengaja tubuhnya melihat pita milik Ino yang diikatkannya di pinggang. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Hinata melepaskan pita itu dan menjadikannya tali busur. Hinata menggunakan anak panah yang sudah patah dan menusukkan ujungnya dengan jarum racun Venus Flytrap. Hinata siap dengan posisinya. Pangeran Gaara yang melihatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah, Manusia… ada pesan terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya si laba-laba dengan sombong. Pangeran Gaara berdecak, "Harusnya itu kalimatku, Laba-laba busuk!"

Mata sang laba-laba membelalak seram. Dua kakinya siap terhunus ke tubuh Pangeran Gaara. "Manusia kurang ajar! Matilah kau ditanganku!"

Pangeran Gaara memejamkan mata dan menghunuskan jarum-jarum di tangannya ke arah perut laba-laba itu. Bersamaan dengan seruan sang laba-laba, jarum-jarum itu menusuk ke dalam dan dalam. Hinata melakukan hal yang sama. Anak panahnya melesat tepat mengenai perut samping si laba-laba. Tidak sampai hitungan menit, karena beberapa detik selanjutnya, teriakan kesakitan yang memekakan meluncur dari mulut sang laba-laba dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya meregang nyawa dan ambruk menindih Pangeran Gaara. Pangeran Gaara tersentak. Kaki-kaki laba-laba itu ada yang menusuk perutnya. Dia berusaha bergerak tapi badannya benar-benar keberatan. Hinata ikut membantu tapi tenaganya juga habis. Darah mulai keluar dari perut Pangeran Gaara. Perlahan tapi pasti tidak ada lagi yang bisa diingatnya karena perlahan semua menjadi gelap. Hinata yang juga sudah banyak kehilangan darah, mulai berkunang. Pandangannya mengabur. Dan terakhir yang bisa dilihatnya adalah seseorang, dengan pakaian serba putih, berdiri menatapnya dengan senyum lembut. Setelah itu, semuanya hilang.

Cahaya matahari yang hangat menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah daun yang renggang. Cahaya keemasaannya memendar dan seolah berkerlip ketika menempa dedaunan berwarna kuning. Beberapa sulur terlihat meliuk di bawah bayangan hangat matahari. Semua tampak seperti emas. Deru angin bermain merdu di sana-sini, diwarnai cicitan burung-burung kecil yang terbang bersahutan. Beberapa pohon buah warna-warni berdiri tegak di beberap tempat, bahkan harumnya sudah tercium dari jauh. Debur air yang jatuh dari ketinggian bukit bahkan ikut terdengar. Benar-benar tenang dan menenangkan.

Langkah Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Senyum keduanya terbit melihat betapa indah dan hangatnya kedalaman hutan ini. Kakinya seperti enggan meninggalkan lebih jauh.

Sebuah dehaman memenggal kekaguman yang dilantunkan Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara dari sepasang mata masing-masing. Dahi keduanya mengernyit melihat sesosok wanita bergaun putih panjang yang menjuntai tersenyum ke arah mereka. Keduanya saling menatap.

"Kemarilah,kalian…"

Wanita cantik itu memerintah dengan suara yang lembut dan merdu. Dan tanpa penolakan , Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata menurut. Keduanya berjalan pelan. Langkah mereka disambut cicitan ramai burung-burung. Tawa Hinata terurai begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Berdirilah di sampingku," wanita itu menitah sekali lagi. Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara lantas beringsut. Di hadapan mereka terdapat sebuah meja panjang dari batu pualam berwarna abu-abu. Batu itu memendarkan berbagai warna ketika tertempa matahari. Senyum kagum kembali dibentuk Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata.

Rasa terkesima mereka terus terajut, hingga kemudian luruh ketika wanita itu mengayunkan tangannya ke udara. Dua sosok yang entah tertidur atau mati, melayang beriringan di udara dan kemudian mendarat pelan di meja batu tepat di hadapan Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara. Wajah dua sosok yang terkapar itu tampak tidak bernapas. Wajah keduanya tidak asing. Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata mengenalnya. Wajah mereka seketika diliputi keterkejutan ketika menyadari satu hal. Wajah dua sosok yang meregang itu… adalah mereka.

Mata Hinata membola, nyaris keluar. Sementara Pangeran Gaara terbeku di tempat. Jika dua sosok itu adalah mereka, lalu saat ini mereka apa? Apakah roh dari jasad-jasad itu? Kalau benar, ini artinya mereka sudah mati, bukan?

"Ap—apakah itu kami?" Suara Pangeran Gaara terdengar serak. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum tanpa menyahut. Hinata yang kelihatan syok, maju beberapa langkah. Tangannya menyentuh tubuh dingin yang tergolek di atas meja. Namun, sebelum tangannya sampai, dua jasad itu lebur bersama angin dan berganti menjadi sesuatu yang amat menyilaukan. Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara sampai harus memalingkan muka.

Hening melingkupi beberapa detik, hingga deru angin kembali tenang. Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata kembali menatap ke depan. Tiga buah benda; sebuah tongkat berwarna putih, sebuah cermin berbentuk oval yang bercahaya dan sebuah mahkota dengan cahaya keemasan, menjadi tiga hal yang merajai mata mereka setelah membuka. Wanita cantik tadi lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara.

"Tiga benda di hadapan kalian ini adalah tongkat keberanian, cermin kejujuran dan mahkota kesetiaan. Tiga pusaka ini tidak akan bisa didapatkan tanpa adanya rasa saling percaya, setia, dan kejujuran di dalam diri masing-masing. Tidak ada siapapun sebelumnya yang berhasil mendapatkan pusaka-pusaka ini sampai sekarang. Tetapi kemudian, kalian melakukannya. Kalian melakukan apa itu yang disebut saling percaya. Kalian menjaga dan melindungi satu sama lain hingga membentuk sebuah kesetiaan. Dan kejujuran, dalam diri kalian mengakui jika kalian saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Dan… kalian telah mendapatkannya," kata wanita cantik itu dengan ramah.

"Ma—maksudmu…, kami berhasil menemukan tiga pusaka itu, begitu?" Hinata masih terlihat tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia ingat betul bahwa keadaannya nyaris hancur sebelum matanya terasa berat dan tertutup. Tapi ketika bangun, keadaannya segar bugar dan tubuhnya terasa ringan.

Tidak ubahnya dengan Hinata, Pangeran Gaara pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dia sedikit bingung ketika menemukan dirinya begitu sehat dan segar. Padahal dia ingat, tubuhnya—terutama kaki—remuk karena melawan laba-laba menyeramkan itu.

"Tiga pusaka itu bukan ditemukan, tapi didapatkan. Dan kalian berhasil mendapatkannya karena semua yang telah kalian lalui," sahut wanita itu. Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara sebenarnya masih bingung, tapi kebingungan mereka dipaksa lebur bersamaan sebuah cahaya terang yang datang dari arah depan. Cahaya itu benar-benar menyilaukan.

Keadaan di sekitar mereka seketika senyap. Deru angin tidak lagi terdengar, bahkan nyanyian burung-burung kecil tadi menghilang entah kemana. Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Cahaya yang tadi menyilaukan perlahan redup. Dan bersamaan redupnya cahaya terang itu, sebuah kitab tergeletak.

"I—Iluvatar?!"

Entah tahu dari mana, tapi Pangeran Gaara yakin jika kitab tebal berwarna cokelat bersampul daun dengan beberapa sulur bunga menghiasi sampul depan dan belakang kitab itu adalah kitab Iluvatar. Kitab yang dikatakan hilang sejak berabad lalu dan kitab yang menjadi tujuannya. Ya, Pangeran Gaara yakin sekali.

Si wanita cantik itu tersenyum lagi, "Ya, kau benar, Pangeran Gaara. Kitab dihadapanmu adalah kitab Iluvatar."

Setelah mendengarnya, mata Pangeran Gaara dan Hinata seolah tidak bisa berkedip. Kitab itu seolah dirancang memang untuk menjadi sebuah kitab keramat. Bentuknya yang terkesan misterius cukup menggambarkan betapa kitab itu berisi segala hal yang diinginkan di dunia ini.

Hening berlalu melingkis waktu. Angin perlahan kembali menderu dan terdengar lembut. Keadaan kembali berwarna. Wanita berparas cantik tadi mengencik pelan mendekati Iluvatar. Tangannya terayun menarik tiga pusaka yang tergeletak bak magnet. Dan dalam jentikan jari, tiga pusaka itu berubah menjadi sebuah kunci berwarna emas.

Suara seperti kepala kunci yang memasuki lubang kenop pintu terdengar pelan. Kemudian diiringi pergerakkan sulur-sulur bunga yang luruh dan menjadi penghias di tengah kitab. Senyum cantik wanita tadi kembali terulas, dan setelahnya, Iluvatar seketika terbuka. Sebuah cahaya kekuningan terpancar dari pusat kitab itu dan harum berbagai wewangian menguar seketika.

Awalnya hening. Tapi tidak lama setelahnya, suara geraman menyeramkan terdengar, dan seekor naga melesat keluar dari dalam kitab itu dengan gesit. Naga itu berwarna emas. Tubuhnya bercahaya mengagumkan dan meliuk indah. Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara terkejut dan nyaris jatuh melihatnya. Mata mereka membelalak maksimal.

"Siapa yang berani membangunkan tidurku?!"

Naga emas itu bersuara berat dan galak. Dengan wajah yang agak menyeramkan, matanya menatap Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara dengan sorot mengintimidasi.

"Mereka yang membangunkanmu, Ederne Yang Agung," sahut si wanita cantik. Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara semakin mengekerut dibuatnya. Tubuh mereka agak bergetar. Terlebih saat ini, naga itu mendekati mereka dengan napas menggeram.

"Jadi, kalian yang diutus Sakura, benar?"

Hinata dan Pangeran Gaara mengangguk. Naga itu mendengus. Tubuhnya mundur perlahan.

"Baiklah…, karena kalian sudah behasil mengganggu tidurku. Satu permintaan kalian akan kukabulkan. Ingat, hanya satu," kata naga itu.

Pangeran Gaara langsung maju detik selanjutnya. Mulutnya berniat menggumamkan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba lidahnya merasa kelu. Pangeran Gaara menatap Hinata yang berdiri di belakanganya dengan kening berlipat. Kepala Pangeran Gaara menggeleng pelan dan kembali mundur. Hinata yang melihatnya keheranan, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa yang menjadi permintaanmu?"

Pangeran Gaara menggeleng, "Kau pernah memberikan kesempatanmu padaku, dan sekarang, aku ingin mengembalikan kesempatan itu. Aku berikan kesempatanku untukmu. Aku harap kau tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Kalau sampai kau tidak melakukannya dengan benar, kepalamu jadi taruhan," sungut Pangeran Gaara. Hinata melongo mendengarnya. "Apa kau yakin?" sahut Hinata. Pangeran Gaara mengangguk, "Tidak pernah seyakin ini."

Jawaban tegas Pangeran Gaara membuat Hinata ikut yakin. Langkahnya terayun mantap menghadap naga emas itu. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan matanya menyorotkan penuh harapan.

"Permintaanku… tolong kabulkan apa yang menjadi permintaanku, permintaan Gaara dan gajah mungil itu?"

Alis naga emas itu naik sebelah. "Kau meminta tiga permintaan sekaligus, Nona," katanya. Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak. Permintaanku hanya satu, tetapi menyangkut tiga hal," sahut Hinata. Jauh di tempatnya, Pangeran Gaara berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Bahkan di situasi begini, Hinata benar-benar mengajak berdebat.

Si naga emas tampak berpikir, lalu kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, Nona. Kukabulkan permintaanmu. Sekarang, pejamkan matamu dan jangan pikirkan apapun."

Hinata menurut. Matanya terpejam perlahan. Pangeran Gaara di belakangnya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Dan setelahnya, semuanya terasa lebih hening, lebih senyap. Hingga semuanya terasa gelap.

— **0000000000–**

Sebuah tepukan cukup keras di pipi berhasil membangunkan Hinata. Peri bunga itu bangun dengan gerakan spontan hingga nyaris hilang keseimbangan. Sayapnya lantas mengepak pelan. Mata Hinata jelalatan, kelihatan bingung. "Dimana aku?" katanya dengan tatapan brutal.

"Tentu saja di rumahmu, Bodoh! Ada apa denganmu? Kau kelihatan seperti orang bingung?"

Hinata mendongak seketika mendengar suara itu. Dan matanya membola seketika. "Ino? Kau benar-benar Ino? Kau Ino, kan?"

Sebuah toyoran mendarat di kepala Hinata dengan cukup keras. "Kau ini…, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, hah? Setelah tidur hampir seharian, dan sekarang kau menanyakan apa aku benar-benar Ino? Tentu saja aku Ino, Hinata! Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?" sungut Ino.

"Apa? Tidur seharian? Kau serius?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Ino berdecak, "Tanya saja sana pada bibi Kurenai. Kau membuatnya kelimpungan, kau tahu?"

"APA?! BIBI KURENAI?!" tanpa sadar Hinata berseru heboh.

"Hya! Jangan berteriak! Aku tidak tuli! Astaga…, ada apa dengan sahabatku ini, Tuhan?" tangan Ino menengadah ke atas, mendaratisasi keadaan.

"Tidak, tidak, Ino. Ini semua pasti mimpi. Seharusnya aku ada di hutan bersama Gaara. Kami berdua mencari Iluvatar sampai harus bertarung melawan makhluk-makhluk raksasa yang—"

"Buas dan menakutkan, begitu? Oh, Tuhan, Hinata… sadarlah! Kau ada di dunia nyata saat ini, bukan negeri dongeng. Lihat, sekarang kau ada di atas ranjang empukmu dan bibi Kurenai sedang membuatkan makanan untuk kita," cetus Ino gemas.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah bibi Kurenai sedang sakit?"

"Sakit apanya? Kau tidak lihat keadaannya yang begitu sehat sampai-sampai timbangan tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya? Dia bahkan selalu bersenandung saat menyiram tunas-tunas Litheas, padahal hujan sudah turun setiap hari."

Hinata tidak menyahut. Perasaannya masih jumpalitan. Bukankah harusnya dia masih di hutan bersama Pangeran Gaara? Dia ingat betul dia sedang meminta sebuah permintaan pada seekor naga emas. Tetapi kenapa—

"Sudahlah, Hinata…, kurasa kau hanya terbawa mimpi. Kau kelelahan dan tidur nyenyak sekali. Sebaiknya sekarang kau bergegas merapikan diri. Sebentar lagi kita harus menghadiri pesta rakyat yang diadakan di halaman istana Queras, kau tahu?"

"Apa?! Istana Queras?"

"Iya. Semua rakyat diundang. Kau tahu, Pangeran dari kerajaan sendiri yang mengirimi kita undangan. Aku dengar dia sangat tampan dan berwibawa. Wajahnya seperti pualam dan—"

Hinata tidak lagi mendengarkan apa yang Ino katakan. Pikirannya sibuk berputar pada semua hal yang sudah terjadi padanya. Semua pertempurannya, petualangannya dan tentang Gaara. Bagaimana bisa semua hilang dalam sekali waktu?

Ada perasaan tidak senang yang merambati Hinata seketika. Entah apa yang harus tidak disukainya. Bukankah harusnya dia senang? Mungkin ya, tapi hatinya berkata lain.

Lamat-lamat, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Tatapannya terarah lurus-lururs pada menara Istana Queras yang menjulang tinggi nan jauh dari posisinya. Ada hal yang mengganggunya dan Hinata tahu penyebabnya. Laki-laki itu… Hinata merasa kehilangan separuh hatinya, dan laki-laki itu pasti yang telah mengambilnya. Ya, pasti dia. Pangeran dari kerajaan Queras, Pangeran Gaara.

Sementara di Istana Queras, Pangeran Gaara merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dialami Hinata. Dia merasa kehilangan sesuatu dan itu cukup mengganggu. Setelah berpiikir cukup keras, Pangeran Gaara menyadari satu hal. Perasaannya tidak utuh lagi. Seseorang telah membawanya separuh dan belum mengembalikannya.

Pandangan Pangeran Gaara terlempar jauh melewati jendela kamarnya, menembus hutan dan melawan arus angin. Tatapan itu penuh kehilangan dan kerinduan. Dan Pangeran Gaara tahu penyebabnya. Peri itu… peri yang sering dipanggilnya bodoh, yang kini berdiri lurus-lurus searah tubuhnya. Peri yang disadarinya kini mengambil separuh ketenangannya.

"Hinata…"

.

.

.

" _Kaasan_ , apakah Pangeran dan gadis peri akhirnya menikah?" Gadis kecil dengan bulu mata lentik itu bertanya dengan wajah menggemaskan, membuat Hyuuga Hinata—wanita yang dipanggil kaasan—tersenyum manis. "Ya, sayang. Pangeran dan peri kecil akhirnya menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya," katanya lembut.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ino? Apa dia juga menemukan pangeran seperti Pangeran?" Kali ini, Sabaku Jhino, bocah laki-laki yang berbeda tiga tahun dari sabaku Violet—gadis kecil yang tadi bertanya—bersuara.

"Tentu saja. Mereka semua hidup bahagia selama-lamanya, bahkan gajah mungil itu juga," jawab Hinata. Jhino dan Vio mengangguk dan menguap bersama.

"Nah, sekarang kalian tidur. Ini sudah malam. Siapa tahu kalian akan mengalami petualangan seperti yang dialami gadis peri dan Pangeran itu, bagaimana?"

Jhino dan Vio mengangguk. " _ya, Kaasan_ …"

Hinata menarik selimut dan menyelimuti putra-putrinya yang mulai terlelap. Sebuah kecupan sayang didaratkannya di kening kedua malaikat kecil itu. " _good night dear_ …" kemudian Hinatamenutup pintu kamar bercat pink itu dengan pelan setelah menyimpan kembali buku dongeng berjudul Fairy Land ke dalam rak buku.

"Apa anak-anak sudah tidur?"

Hinata dikejutkan sebuah suara bariton milik suaminya, Sabaku No Gaara. Laki-laki yang mulai memasuki usia empat puluh itu tetap kelihatan tampan meski usianya tidak muda lagi.

"Ya, mereka sudah tidur setelah kubacakan sebuah dongeng," sahut Hinata.

"Pasti _Fairy Land_ ," kata Gaara, Hinata mengangguk. "Mereka tidak pernah bosan dengan cerita itu,"lanjut Gaara.

"Kau juga tidak bosan dengan boneka pandamu," cetus Hinata, Gaara tertawa. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Hinata dengan posesif. "Ya, tapi tidak seperti ketidakbosananku padamu. Selamat ulang tahun, _Sugar_ ," seloroh Gaara, mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Hinata terperangah senang melihatnya. Mengurus rumah tangga, agaknya membuatnya lupa kalau hari ini tanggal ulang tahunnya.

"Kau mengingatnya?" Gaara mengangguk, "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau hanya tanggal itu yang kuingat baik-baik," kata Gaara. Dahinya mulai bergerak dan menempelkannya pada kening Hinata. Hinata tertawa, "Benarkah?"

"Hei, kau meragukanku?" tatapan Gaara dibuat menyipit. "Kemari, aku buktikan kalau aku tidak bohong. Tutup matamu," titah Gaara. Hinata menurut. Matanya mulai terpejam. Untu beberapa detik, Gaara mengamati wajah Hinata. Meskti tidak lagi muda, tapi di matanya, Hinata selalu kelihatan cantik. Betapa Gaara merasa beruntung mendapatkan Hinata. Wanita itu begitu istimewa. Dan Gaara menyadarinya ketika hari-harinya selalu terasa istimewa dengan adanya Hinata. Bersama Hinata, Gaara merasa tenang dan semua yang ada di sekitarnya pasti akan berlalu dengan baik. Ya, hanya dengan bersama Hinata semuanya terasa benar. Itu saja.

Gaara melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hinata lebih erat. Bibirnya bergerak mencium bibir Hinata sekilas, kemudian berbisik mesra. " _Aishiteru…"_

 **THE END**

 **Ps : terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah mau membaca ceritaku itu. Joungmal gomawo**


End file.
